The Darkness Flows Throughout
by Cyborgscouse
Summary: AU. The offer of having something he had never known was far too great for Harry, his parents. Giving the Philosophers Stone to Voldemort he watched in awe as the most fear wizard of all time Harry is quickly taken by Voldemort. Summary inside is bigger
1. I could give you anything you want

**A/n: **First i want to say that i'm sorry with starting another story. But like people know when you have an idea that just won't go away you have to write it down. However I promise that this will be my last new story until i finish one of the ones I'm working one. I'f i start another one after this then i swear you can have my, gym in my room, my computer and my PS3.

Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter and i never will, people with far greater skill do.

Summary: AU. The offer of having something he had never known was far too great for Harry, his parents. Giving the Philosophers Stone to Voldemort he watched in awe as the most fear wizard of all time. Feeling the anger that had filled the boys body for being lied to and what would await him once the muggle loving fool Dumbledore found out that he had merely given the stone away he takes away with him before the Headmaster can arrive. When the Tri-Wizard Tournament is being held at Hogwarts what to destroy the institution that he hates more then anything then sending the wizard that everyone thought had died years before.

A/n 2: Like with my ' Of Durmstrang' story Harry will be fifteen when the Tournament starts. However the first part of the story will deal with him being wit Voldemort and how everyone is coping about it.

"Give me the stone Harry, and together we can bring back your parents." Voldemort told the eleven year old who was standing on the bottom stone step staring back at the face that was protruding from the back of one of his own professor's head. "It's within my power; all you have to do is give me the stone that sits in your pocket." He was aware that Harry was no longer focusing on him but the mirror that resided behind him; Dumbledore was a fool if he thought this could stop him and then sending an eleven year old child to try and protect the stone from being taken. Was he really that cowardly or hadn't his ways changed at all through the years? Having others fight his battles for him as he pushed his pawns into place. The look of complete peace that stretched Harry's face told Voldemort all he needed to know about what he was seeing in the mirror that was blocking out the rest of the world to him. Even Quirell's expected jump and the feelings of success that were radiation off the poor deluded fool told him that James and Lily Potter where being shown in the mirror.

"If I give you this, you'll be able to bring them back?" Harry asked touching the stone that was as Voldemort said sitting in his pocket, he hadn't even looked at the spectre like face when asking his question, his eyes staying glued to the mirror that held his parents reflection. A longing filled his body with each second he looked at the image even if something told him that this wasn't the right thing to be thinking about doing; suspiciously enough it was in Dumbledore's voice; but he found it easy to drive the voice to the back of his head.

"Yes Harry, I can bring them back. All you have to do is give me that stone." Voldemort repeated unable to stop the feeling of absolute glee filling his body, after ten years the moment was finally here and if he was perfectly honest with himself it felt slightly anti-climatic. He knew however the first thing that he was going to do was kill the boy, and then no one would doubt his power. He was Lord Voldemort. He watched with a smile on his face as Harry took unsure steps towards where Quirell stood, all he had to do was keeping pushing him if the boy didn't seem like he was ready to do it, and with the Mirror of Erised behind him it was easy to do. Feeling his host shudder in excitement Voldemort partly wished he had found someone better to play host to him but with Quirell being a Hogwarts Professor there was no better choice. "Just place the stone on my face." He instructed when Harry was stood in front of him but had no clue to what he was meant to do next, Voldemort briefly thought that maybe there should be some type of instrumental music playing while this happened; something that would really mark the occasion.

"Ahhh!" Quirell screamed as he felt something being torn from his body, he could hear distant laughter but the feeling of his blood pumping around his head far too fast as well as his screams of pain were enough for him to not be able to distinguish it properly and then it was over. The second he started to hear the screams Harry backed away from Quirell and Voldemort poking out of the back of his head in fear, not knowing what was going on he continued to back away until his feet back one of the stone steps and he fell onto it watching the scene unfold in front of him. The sounds of his Professor screaming in pain should have been deafening to him but what was happening at the back of his head was far more interesting to him. An eerie black mist seemed to form around Voldemort's head as soon as the stone at touched it and disgustingly enough his face started to elongate looking like the back of the Hogwarts Professor's head was giving birth to the other wizard. After a minute or two of this Quirell dropped to the floor in a heap leaving Voldemort's head suspended in mid-air, for a minute Harry thought something had gone wrong but the mist still hovered around him.

With a disgusting grace the serpentine wizard's body seemed to unfold from thin air before his thin fish belly white legs touched the floor, Harry had never before witnessed a display of power during his year at Hogwarts; the professors that he had, had only taught them basic spells that while putting him in a stunned silence didn't have the awe that the wizard before him did. Slowly the black mist that had been hovering descended on Voldemort before solidifying into a set of plain black robes.

"Can you bring my parents back now?" Harry asked Voldemort who had his eyes closed savouring the moment, what he had done seemed to have registered on him now as he couldn't help the shiver that ran down his spine as he looked at the wizard that most of the world was too scared to call by his name. Snapping his eyes open Voldemort had forgotten that anyone else was in the room with him as his nearly translucent blue eyes slammed into the mirror in front of him, yes there stood the reason that he had lost his body years ago looking just as innocent and naive as he had been when first introduced to the wizarding world; of course the boy would expect him to hold onto his end of the bargain he was a Gryffindor after all and they were so full of misled nobility. It was a shame that he would have to end the life of someone that could hold so much promise, but if he didn't then there would be people questioning his power.

"I'm afraid Harry, that no one short of a necromancer has the power to bring someone back from the dead. So no I can't bring your parents back." Voldemort replied enjoying the look of anger and shock that formed on his green eyed companions face. "But I have to thank you, you see without you coming down here trying to save the day then I could never have regained my body. So there is something that came out of it, don't think it was an effort wasted." He took a sick relish in reading the different emotions that flew off of Harry in a maelstrom he didn't need to read his mind that was open like a book to tell what was going on.

"YOU LIAR!" Harry screamed at Voldemort who could only smile back at him in amusement. The pale wizard couldn't believe that Harry had actually thought he would do what he had said after he had got his body back, but he had been talking to Dumbledore who no doubt filled his mind with all sorts of weakening thoughts. He was once again blown back however by the anger and rage that could be felt coming off of Harry who was standing less than five feet away looking like he was ready to kill, that was before another equally as strong emotion blasted off of the eleven year old. Shame.

"Yes, Harry. I did lie to you, but is it anymore then Dumbledore has done since you started this year?" he asked looking down at the boy, seeing confusion mix into the other emotions that were playing on his face he decided to reiterate what he meant. "No doubt the old fool told you that you would be safe inside the castle walls and yet time after time your life has been endangered while you have been here for only one year." He didn't think it was important that it was he, who had been using Quirell to try and kill Harry all year; all he wanted to do right now was show to him that even Dumbledore had lied before he killed the boy. Harry was now staring down at the stone floor not knowing what else to do, he had been told by Hagrid, Ron and Dumbledore himself what it was like when Voldemort was around and with the fake lure of his parents coming back he had given the evil wizard just what he wanted his body back. He had no idea what they would do to him for it.

Turning away from the boy that had casued his downfall years before Voldemort turned to the body of his former host before bending down and plucking the wand from inside Quirell's robes, he turned his head to look back at Harry whose thoughts he had been reading all the time while not acting in the slightest bit interested, here was a child new to the wizarding world despite already being legendary and no doubt ready to be filled full of Dumbledore's bias about right and wrong, good and evil.

"How will they all react?" Voldemort asked now standing directly behind Harry his wand pointing at the floor but ready to flick into his face within a second and send the killing curse at him ending his life straight away; but another thought entered his head. The fact that he and Harry were one in the same neither had family while they were younger and both had been oblivious to the wizarding world and the wonders that it held. His eyes quickly snapped onto the stone steps that were the only way out of where the mirror and thus the stone had been, the way he knew that Dumbledore would be coming soon. "We don't have time to feel sorry for ourselves." He said before grabbing Harry by his slim wrist and dragging him back up the steps, "Make no mistake boy, the world will crucify you for this," he told Harry as they quickly travelled back through the flames where Hermione had left Harry to go and get help. "They might love you now; see you as some type of hero. But they will turn on you for this; no one will be there to protect you not even your Dumbledore. I will offer you protection if you will take it." Harry nodded as Voldemort turned to look at him waiting his answer, seeing that the boy was more than ready to go with him if it meant safety Voldemort once again turned away before grabbing hold of his wrist and pulling him along; Harry never saw the sinister smile that had formed on his face.

Disappointment at the fact that he hadn't run into any of Dumbledore's professors Voldemort stopped outside the second floor bathroom before walking inside with Harry now trailing behind checking over his shoulder every few seconds since Voldemort had let go of his wrist. It took him a few seconds to notice that they were in a girl's toilet but when he went to say anything about it he noticed the older wizard walking over to one of the sinks almost like he had every right to be in there.

"Open." Voldemort hissed at the sink that was blocking the path to the Chamber of Secrets, he was not disappointed with the shocked gasp that came from Harry when the sink sank back and another pathway formed under it, now no longer expecting anyone to find them he didn't see the need in grabbing him by the hand to make sure he would keep up and merely walked into the tunnel knowing that Harry would follow due to the fears that he had put in his head. The tunnel hadn't changed much from the last time he had been down here when he was a student; the dry skin that the Basilisk was now almost decayed and yet still held enough form to scare anyone that had no idea what was down there. Turning around when he heard a set of stones fall he saw Harry rubbing his knee from his crouched position on the floor before he looked up at Voldemort with a stubborn expression and stood back on his feet. "We don't want to advertise where we are, so if you don't want me to change my mind and leave your corpse for them to find you'll keep quiet." He threatened Harry whose skin lost what little colour it had to begin with.

The eleven year old stood ten feet away from Voldemort as he opened a large stone door that revealed yet another passage way, he had no idea where they were going and could only hope that they would be free of the school before someone found them. He was already having second thoughts about leaving with the wizard that had killed his family and that thought alone made his stomach drop out at what he had done today; however the fear of what would happen to him if he stayed was enough for his to race after Voldemort through the now sewer like tunnels his feet splashing through the small puddles.

"How are we going to get out?" he asked looking down into a pool of water and then at his companion who seemed transfixed with a statue behind him, turning to see what had him some occupied Harry saw that it was a stone carving of a angry looking man with his mouth firmly closed in what looked to him a hinged jaw. Suddenly it felt like his breathing had change, and looking down his nose at his mouth his heart nearly stopped, there was this thing that looked like it was floating around the bottom of his nose and all of his mouth, he quickly thought that it looked like something from his Uncles Sci-fi films. Turning to Voldemort he saw that the older wizard had the same mask around his mouth and what could pass for a nose and yet didn't seem bothered at the slightest in fact it looked like humour was dancing in his eyes at seeing the shock in Harry's

Not telling him what was going on instead he once again grabbed the younger male by the arm and pulled him towards the pool of water and stepped in ignoring the freezing temperatures, the chattering of teeth however told him that harry wouldn't be having such a good time ignoring the coldness of the water but that would be the least of their worries if he couldn't get Harry to hurry up. Not turning around to warn him about what was going to happen Voldemort both deep under the water keeping his strong grip on Harry's wrist and used powerful strokes that seemed impossible for someone that had arms that skinny to propel them through the water, something told him that if he had merely jumped in after performing the Bubble head charm on the both of them and started to swim away Harry would have no luck of keeping up with him from his malnourished form. He didn't need to take them far, the water that gathered in the Chamber was fed directly from the Great Lake on the grounds and he had no idea from Grinylow's or other creatures that inhabited the lake not even the giant squid would be able to match him.

Harry was close to having a heart attack as he was being pulled through the murky waters by Voldemort, it was bad enough when he looked down and saw that thing over the bottom half of his face but being dragged into the cold water and then through it almost like he weighed nothing was not something he was going to be forgetting anytime soon.

Swimming through the collection of underwater plants that were doted around Voldemort finally found himself and his quarry far enough away from the magical protection that was Hogwarts before a cracking sound was dulled due to the water as both of them vanished leaving a void that small creatures rushed to fill.

* * *

Having heard what was happening from the babbling Hermione Granger, he had quickly lost the first year as his much longer stride allowed him to travel to the third floor corridor within a minute of arriving back at the school and assuring her everything would be ok. He knew it was wrong to give the child that hope when in all honesty he didn't know what he was going to find once he got to where the mirror holding the stone was and apparently Harry. How he had been tricked so easily by a fake letter he would never know until found out just who had sent it even if he had have his ideas, Hermonie was adamant that it had been Snape who was after the stone all because according to her she and Ron had seen him try to curse Harry off of his broom.

He hadn't the heart to tell the girl to be quiet before he lost her as he was preparing himself for whatever it was he would find once he got there. Despite everything none of his staff had even listened to the worries of Harry or his friends, not even the head of their house professor McGonagall. While he knew that they couldn't just take the word of three eleven year olds when they said that Voldemort was after the Philosophers stone he would have thought that they would have at least paid more attention to the students as they ran around the grounds that afternoon trying to get to the third floor, all he could hope was that nothing had gone wrong or that Harry had been killed by their own professor. Just how one of his one employees had been under the influence of Voldemort for over the past year and had gone unnoticed by him was something he had no clue about; and yet he would be ready to admit that it was one of his few mistakes.

Unfazed by the sight of the knocked out troll he merely strolled through each room undaunted by the tasks that had been set up to stop anyone from getting to the mirror, apparently they weren't as good as he nor the other professors had thought if they had been breached on only once but twice and the second time by three first year students; it didn't bold well for the rest of the professors lively hood if the trio of Gryffindor's continued like that. His first stop came at the giant chessboard as he looked at the unconscious form of Ron Weasley, walking over to the boy he bent down to make sure that he was still alive before nodding to himself and continuing his journey through the next doorway knowing that it was Snape's test and the potions master would no doubt be enraged that the one student he hated more than anyone else had gotten past it with each. For someone of his power and wisdom the flames held little problem as with a flick of his wand they were quickly diminished leaving him to wonder just how he thought anything that he had seen so far would be enough to stop a sufficiently trained witch or wizard from gaining access, the only thing that might cause someone harm was Fluffy like he had shown Snape at Halloween.

Walking down the stone steps to the challenge that he himself had set up Dumbledore held none of his self belief as he could see the body of professor Quirell laying face down on the floor, the way his body was positioned told Dumbledore that he had been looking at the mirror when his death occurred. His eyes travelled around the circular room taking in everything that he could fully aware that there was a unnatural chill to the air despite the numerous torches that were lit to keep it warm; he had felt the chill that was there before on a number of occasions that it didn't help that Harry was nowhere to be seen. Turning to look at the mirror Dumbledore saw his reflection looking back at him and waited, he had no need for the stone and so expected his reflection to show him where it was on his person and yet nothing happened this caused a frown to form on his face. He knew that Quirell wanted the stone and wanted to use it as well so there was no logical reason for him to be able to find it, Voldemort from what he could guess didn't have a physical body and would have been more inept at getting the stone then the dead professor was and while there was no sign that Voldemort now had a body the fact that his professor was dead and Harry wasn't there pointed to him having one. Turning back to look at the stone steps Dumbledore had no idea what had happened in here and that fact worried him greatly.

* * *

As always review and tell me what you think, even if it's you have no skill stop writing


	2. I could give you anything you wantpart 2

**A/n:** From the next chapter, they will focus on Voldemort teaching Harry until he sends him back to Hogwarts.

A/n2: Voldemort might seem OOC in this chapter, but he is dealing with an eleven year old so i don't think screaming and threatening him would do anything apart from making Harry terrified of him.

Sitting at the teacher's table looking out at the students who were all enjoying the leaving feast Dumbledore's gaze fell to the Gryffindor table and notably the empty seat next to Ron and Hermione, no one part from the professor's knew of his cemented belief that Harry was dead and yet he knew that he would have to tell the students before it came out on the Daily Prophet. The problem was just how he would tell them that after not only a year of being at the school The-Boy-Who-Lived was dead, it would give the whole of Britain second thoughts about just how safe Hogwarts was; not only that but it would also add fuel to the belief that he was no longer the most powerful wizard alive.

"Congratulations on completing another year at Hogwarts school of witchcraft and wizardry." Dumbledore said standing up as the Great Hall fell silent for him to talk, "This year has been one of the most eventful that I came remember, Ms Granger a muggle born student has achieved the highest grades from all the first year students, Mr Wesley played the best game of chess seen since Professor McGonagall was a student." His speech was stopped as the Gryffindor table exploded into cheers as the head of their house smiled at Dumbledore briefly before remembering what he was to say next. "And finally we had the wizarding that vanquished Lord Voldemort ten years ago and Hogwarts' youngest seeker for a century Mr Potter." Despite the flinching at hearing Voldemort's name bar the Slytherin table and Snape the students from the remaining three houses exploded this time clapping before seeing that Harry wasn't there. "Unfortunately due to circumstances beyond what anyone could foresee, Mr Potter has passed away in an accident."

Unable to continue speaking due to the way the students were now looking at each other and the sense of disbelief and nervousness filled the hall, Dumbledore collapsed back into his seat watching as students started talking to each other while looking around at Dumbledore. The professor's that were seated at the table couldn't stop the sidelong looks they gave each other trying to think of something that would stop the students from talking and try to allow them to leave as quickly as possible. After she had been told what he had planned the night before professor McGonagall had disagreed with Dumbledore's decision to tell the students of Harry's death, she knew that they would have to be told; there was no way that they could keep something like this secret but she felt that time and the proper story would be needed before anyone knew.

Sweeping into the old abandoned manor Voldemort seemed to chase the light away with his mere presence; a still wet Harry followed him worriedly not knowing what else to do. Since he had been pulled underwater by Voldemort as the two made their escape the older wizard hadn't said a thing to him, something that unnerved Harry slightly, the fact that Hagrid had told him that he was the only person apart from Dumbledore that was still alive when he wanted them dead came rushing back to him and he had to resist the urge to turn and flee the room.

"Harry Potter." Voldemort said after conjuring a chair and turning to look at the eleven year old standing in front of him twitching, yes he enjoyed the fact that his appearance brought the fear out of this child that knew nothing of the chaos that he caused and yet it wasn't as pleasant a feeling as it had been years ago. "What should I do with you?" he asked himself more than Harry, who looked up wide eyed. Again he thought of merely killing the boy in front of him, it would make an impressive resurgence into the wizarding world and he could see what the Prophet would say. 'Lord Voldemort Returns. Kills Boy-Who-Lived' however a second thought entered his head; why? Apart from that muggle loving fool at this minute in time there were only three people that knew he was back, and two of them where in the same room with no reason to go running to tell anyone else. Looking down at Harry the image seemed to distort in front of him, no longer was he looking at a black haired green eyed eleven year old; but instead he saw himself at that age, worried, confused, lost and in awe.

"Are you going to kill me?" Came in innocent question from Harry, it was asked with an air that the child was accepting his fate.

"No Harry," came the reply after a minute or two of Voldemort weighing his answer, a boost in his already large ego would be the only thing that he would get from killing an eleven year old and nothing more. "I'm not going to kill you." The smile that formed on Voldemort's face betrayed the fact that he was going to allow Harry to live. "I am going to continue your magical education in a way that Hogwarts would refuse to do so." He continued standing up and making a motion for Harry to follow him as he left what could be called the living room of the manor. Not knowing if he should be scared or happy that he would still be a wizard Harry followed him taking note of the depressive nature that the house seemed to bring out in him, with there being no lights and it not looking like anyone had lived there for years there was a thick layer of dust on the walls, floors, and furniture.

Throwing the doors open to a room that Harry nearly walked straight past Voldemort walked into the centre before flicking his wand at the walls sending out small sparks of fire lighting the numerous torches that were lined up on the walls before looking at Harry who was just standing there with his hands in his pockets.

"You will need to come in if you are to learn anything boy." Harry walked into the room looking at the number of books that were lined on the walls, there were so many here he knew that he doubted Hermione would be able to get through them in a year. "I expect you to have read this book by the time I return, I have some business that requires my immediate attention." Seeing the look that Harry gave him Voldemort let out a sigh that seemed more like a hiss, it had been a long time since he had bothered with children unless it was to torture and kill them. "You will be safe as long as you stay here." He said before turning around and walking out of the room flicking his wand at the doors closing them as he exited the room.

If he was meant to feel secure then it wasn't working as Harry was stood over the table that had the book Voldemort had dropped onto it, looking down at the book he couldn't help the shiver that shot down his spin. It looked to be some sort of leather but the way it was torn and creased it couldn't have been. Carefully opening the book, he walked over to a chair that looked very much like the one that Voldemort had sat in earlier on, unaware of the interest that he was showing in the book Harry read over the first few pages that made references to spells that the wizarding world classed as dark often had counter parts that were considered to be light spells. Bringing his feet under the chair as he read something Ron had made fun of Hermione for Harry found that the book was making his imagine run wild, when Hagrid had first took him to Diagon Alley he had wanted to buy a book that would allow him to cast spells on Dudley and this book could help him.

He was shocked to find that there were ways to focus your magic into a single aspect, something that he doubted would be taught to people who weren't looking to find out. If he would in fact be studying the books in the library that he was in and from what he could tell and with Voldemort saying that he would continue his magical education it seemed most likely that he would then he'd need a 'Winds of Magic' pendant. It was a red eight sided arrow that would allow him to perform spells that required him to use chaos magic, on top of that he would also need 'the Flame of Change' unlike the 'Winds of Magic' this was a yellow and blue almost beak shaped symbol that had an eye in the centre of it. Without them; it could take him years or even decades to build up the power that he would need to perform anything higher than a basic spell that was being described to him.

An almost sinister smile formed on his face as he read over the spells that he were shown to him in the books, some didn't seem to be dark at all; while others were capable of turning the bones in a victims arm to mush, with pictures showing the effects Harry had to swallow the bile that rose in his throat.

"Lucius." Voldemort hissed seeing the white-blonde haired male standing in the living room, in his excitement of repossessing his body the dark lord had forgotten that his re-birth would have triggered the Dark Mark that was on the forearm on his Death Eaters. In awe the elder Malfoy dropped to his knees before kissing the hem of Voldemort's robes, he couldn't believe that his master was back; for years he had acted like he had been put under the Imperius Curse allowing him to stay out of Azkaban and with the generous donations that he gave to the Ministry each year Fudge had been able to stop Dumbledore from digging up anything on him that would have him sent there.

"My Lord, how is it possible that you have returned?" he asked looking him at Voldemort not having moved from his position on the floor, he had witnessed what happened to a Death Eater when he had moved without being told to and the end result was not a pretty one.

"Do you think that I Lord Voldemort, the greatest wizard to have lived would not one day return?" he asked glaring down at the younger man who cowed in fear of what would happen to him. "Come I will show you just how I was able to regain my body." He said before walking back down the hall where he had left Harry, he knew that he would need someone to watch the boy when he wasn't at the manor and if Bellatrix was still free then he would have chosen her to keep this information but he couldn't risk an attack on Azkaban just yet; he was still weak and there was the chance of failure. "Lucius, what I show you will remain between you and me. Not even your wife or wretched child can ever now until I deem it time." He said his milky blue eyes glaring at the other wizard; he knew that even if the statement was made in his usual neutral tone that it was nothing short of a threat. Nodding his head dumbly Lucius stood a respectable distance from Voldemort as he opened the doors to the library, he had only ever been in here once before; so the second time he never expected to see the cause of his lord's downfall sitting in a seat and reading.

"My Lord?" he asked looking at Harry who didn't seem to know someone had walked in, before turning to look at Voldemort who seemed genuinely amused by his reaction. "Why is Harry Potter here? Surely you would have killed him." he knew that was one of the first things he would have done if he was in the role of Voldemort, and slowly he reached for his wand but found his hand caught in a pale spider like hand before looking up at the dark lord.

"The boy is not to be harmed," he hissed at him before closing the doors again and walking further along the hallway with Lucius at his side. "He is the reason that I have regained by body." Throwing the other man a sidelong look he would have laughed if it were at someone's pain. "I tricked him into restoring him with the promise of his parents being brought back."

"Why not kill him now?" he asked not knowing just where Voldemort was going with this, having tricked Harry into giving him what he wanted he didn't see the reason for keeping him alive any longer.

"That old fool Dumbledore thinks he is dead." Voldemort replied not really sure why he was explaining himself, "And I can think of nothing better than sending the boy back to kill that muggle loving fool when he is ready," Lucius couldn't help but smile at the plan, "I will teach the boy the finer things of magic, show him the way that Dumbledore would have manipulated him into a weapon of light and when his anger is enough he will be sent back to Hogwarts to kill him. I will dispose of both of them at the same time leaving no one to stand in my way to take over Britain." This time Lucius did nothing to stop the laugh that joined Voldemort's ringing evilly throughout the hallway, "Lucius," Voldemort said stopping suddenly and tilting his head to the side in an almost curious manner like he could hear something whispering. "I need you to get 'The Winds of Magic', and 'The Flame of Change' for our little friend."

"My Lord?" Lucius asked looking at him curiously, just how did he know if Potter needed those two items.

"It seems young Harry's mind, is like an open book for me." Voldemort's gaze settled on the black doors that led to the library. "This will make showing him what Dumbledore is like all the easier." Lucius looked at his lord before apparited from the manor with a barely audible crack.

Continuing to read through the book that had been put down on the table Harry became nervous at the fact that the book seemed to be much thicker than he had originally thought when he picked it up. He was also becoming more and more sickened by the spells that he was reading about while they didn't seem to be getting any worse, earlier on he thought that there wasn't anything wrong with them and now he was horrified that he even thought like that. His eyes snapped up when he saw the library opens fly open hitting the walls behind them and Voldemort walking in, with an air of sinister importance; that made him pay attention while the hairs on the back of his neck started to rise in slight fear.

"You haven't finished the book?" Voldemort conjuring a throne like chair in front of Harry and sitting down, worried about what was going to happen to him Harry merely shook his head while watching Voldemort fearfully, in the back of his mind he could tell that something wasn't right; when they first arrived at the manor not that long ago he felt fear of the serpentine wizard but not to this extent. "Harry, if I wanted to kill you I would have done it at Hogwarts and felt your body there to be found." Voldemort informed him in a tone that would make it seem like they were discussing the weather, probing his mind with Legilimency there was still fear there and he liked that. "Dumbledore would have painted you like a villain Harry, who knows what the Ministry would have done if I had left you there," the emerald eyes blinked almost like he was fighting away the images of what could have happened to him if he had stayed. "I told you I will teach you, there is one truth Harry Potter and one truth only. You either die a hero, or you live long enough to see yourself become the villain."

"I couldn't finish the book," Harry said looking down at the floor, after listening to what Voldemort had to say about the fact that he could have either just killed him at Hogwarts or left him there to see what Dumbledore would do; he felt the least he could have done was finish the one book that he had been asked to.

"No." Was the reply that he was given, it didn't have any type of tone that would allow him to know just how Voldemort felt about that fact so he looked up to see if he could gauge the reaction. "I didn't expect you to finish the book Harry; you read what you needed to read. The Wind of Magic, and The Flames of Change." He almost smirked at the look on Harry's face, that in of itself was not a good image.

* * *

_Harry Potter Dies_

_The Boy-Who-Lived life ends after one year at Hogwarts._

_By Rita Skeeter_

_Harry Potter who inexplicably vanquish the You-Know-Who at the tender age of one started Hogwarts in September and rejoined the wizarding world after ten years of being away from it. It was widely known that our young hero had no knowledge of how the wizarding world works as this reporter was told that he had been living with muggles since that fateful Halloween night. But even then Harry was able to prove himself to anyone that might have thought he was a one hit wonder, after only being at Hogwarts for a short time he quickly showed his flying prowess and became the youngest seeker in a century and possibly a favourite with three of the four houses at Hogwarts._

_But it seemed that whatever expectations that we might have had for him were never going to be met. Not even being at school for a year Harry's life was taken from him, with Albus Dumbledore and the Hogwarts Professors refusing to give an interview we can only speculate on just how Harry lost his life. _

_Certain people high up in the Ministry are rumoured to think that former supporters of You-Know-Who might have gained access to Hogwarts and taken a ten year old grudge out on the child that caused their Lords downfall. With Severus Snape former Death Eater working at Hogwarts it is likely that this was the case, it was only Albus Dumbledore's testimony that saved Severus from Azkaban ten years ago informing us that he turned to the side of good before You-Know-Who's defeat; but can we really trust him?_

_I fear that Harry's death will undoubtedly cause worry amongst parents of students that still go to Hogwarts and with just cause, if one of the students were killed while at the 'safest place in Britain' and then just how safe is it? This also brings to question if Albus Dumbledore is really, 'The strongest wizard of our time' you would think that he would have more protection for his students not to mention someone like Harry Potter._

Looking down at the Daily Prophet Dumbledore appeared to age before Snape's eyes, the potions master had brought the paper to him as soon as he had saw what was on the front cover, he couldn't believe that woman had been allowed to write that or she had found out Harry was dead; as far as he knew no one had talked to the Ministry about what had happened. However from the way that Dumbledore was looking at the paper he doubted that this would be the last thing of its kind.

A/n: Sorry it's a short chapter, the next one will be longer

**Fullmoon22: **Thank you, me and my lack of skill will continue to hound you for this.

**Kubas:** Glad your enjoying it, and i hope you continue to read

**Skidder:** You say it's interesting i say the voices in my head paid off, so much for going to therapy to sort them out. Oh yes i am crazy.

**Fibinaci: **That was what i was going for with the first chapter, although only being touched upon briefly in this chapter even after Voldemort goes to work on him in the later chapters and throughout the story he's always going to know what he did was wrong, but much like Anakin did he knows there isn't anything he can do about it.

**bhoy1888:** I wasn't a Harry/Fleur fan at first with my original pairing being Harry/Cho, but the more i read them the more i like. I've also found that other fans have less against her then they do against Cho who i've heard being called a whore for having three boyfriends in three years. I'm sorry but didn't Ginny do the same?

**Constantin:** I made a new plot? I don't know, like you said it was pretty obvious. I mean in the first book Harry seemed to already have been brain washed by Dumbledore far too much. He had never known a parents love and he wasn't tempted to have it, it didn't seem all that convincing. Especially for an eleven year old.

**Kodomo:** Like i said, it did seem like he was a bit too brain washed in the first story to refuse what he wants more then anything and constantly brings up not having in later books. He did actually refuse it in the first book and never having known his parents i don't see how he could logically not want it but hey it was Harry Potter and some of the things in the books seemed very cliche. Like the whole Ginny falling in love with her saviour and waiting for years before he realizes he loves her too. Where would we be without fan-fiction?


	3. Revealing the revival

**Poll closed **After two weeks of people voting i have closed the poll like i said i would. The winner was 'Carve the crimson road' and honestly i wasn't surprised as that was the only one not going to be a repost. The story however isn't mine but a friends that has asked me to post it, after taking the first three chapters from their computer my own one broke on me; not only did i lose their work but all of my own. So whenever i get my computer back from the shop as well as how many chapters from their computer i will start posting. 'Carve the crimson road' as well as re-writting my chapters. Using a handheld would make it to hard and confusing to write with a (stylus?) pen tapping an on screen keyboard

A/n: Right after writing that note on my handheld i got a phone call saying the computer was fixed and i needed to pick it up. Yay :D. Now i have to once again bribe my friend with presents and shoes to get at the chapters she has finished on her computer to be able to post them for her. Dam woman, she wants the story up but i have to give her stuff first.

* * *

"Don't worry Harry, I've already asked Lucius to return with the items that would help with your training." Voldemort said in a much too calm voice, instinctively Harry had flinched when he saw the Dark Lord having told him that he hadn't finished the book like being asked, years of living with the Dursley's and being beaten for things that weren't his fault had built that into him. A white hand reached across the distance and rested on Harry's mess of hair before the fingers ran through it gently, "Like I said I won't be killing you, I also won't hurt you boy. Living with those filthy muggles has left you scared like a kitten, and also thin." He said looking down at Harry's fragile form, standing up with his robes billowing out behind him he started walking away from Harry not before signalling for him to follow.

Not wasting any time Harry stood and followed his unusual saviour to wherever it was that he was taking them; his first thought was that he was being taking to where it was that he had to work for him being allowed to stay here. What he hadn't expected was to stop in front of two large heavily decorated doors before Voldemort pushed them open revealing an elaborate dining room, unlike the other parts of the house that he had seen this room didn't have any dust on it; almost like it had been the only place that was regularly cleaned. Behind the largest seat of the table was a mounted silver panel that much like the door was heavily decorated; however were he couldn't tell what was on the door due to the dirt and dust the snakes on the panel where visible for him to spot from the other side of the room.

"When the house was occupied this was the main dining area," Voldemort told Harry standing next to him, he could see the wonder on the child's face at the room and not for the first time remembered what he was like upon discovering the wizarding world; however unlike his young companion here he had realised he had some power at a young age being able to put other people in pain just by thinking about it. "However when I was in power, only I would eat here. My Death Eaters have their own room to eat in." He continued as he took the seat at the head of the table and signalled for Harry to sit at his right hand side, "It also becomes a meeting room."

"Death Eaters?" Harry gulped, looking at Voldemort, that didn't sound like the name of a group he wanted to meet.

"My followers Harry, you'll meet them in time." He smirking at the discomfort that was shown on the eleven year olds face at the thought before two plates of food appeared in front of them, taking a small spoon full of the soup in front of him he watched Harry from the corner of his eye. "In the coming years of your training you will have to interact with the Death Eaters Harry, no harm will come to you here." Harry looked down at the soup before trying a small spoon full, he hadn't thought that it would have been chicken soup and was happy that it was something he liked; a small smile formed on his face as he continued to eat unaware that Voldemort was watching him.

Voldemort's mind was full of ideas on how he would turn Harry completely to his way of thinking, giving him the book to read had been easy enough as there was nothing Harry could have done to hide his interest or the evil smile that had formed on his face when he was reading it. But it was clear that he would have second thoughts the longer he wasn't being told about what would happen if he turned back now, not that he would be allowed to turn back but second thoughts would only endanger him and also draw un-needed attention from the wrong people.

"You do know that you can't go back?" he asked not looking at Harry now, he had to put this over without sounding cruel or happy about that fact, something that wouldn't be easy if he had to look at Harry who now seemed shocked. "Harry I have already told you what would happen if they got a hold of you for helping me. Dumbledore and the Ministry would destroy you, they wouldn't understand." Seeing the shock turn to sadness and then bitterness he knew that comments like that would be the key to keeping the boy right where he wanted him. "I think I should show you where you're sleeping." He smiled now turning to look at him; however Harry had turned to look down at the table at the same time and missed the fleeting look of triumph that was on Voldemort's face.

Seeing the serpentine wizard stand Harry once again followed him getting to his own feet, he had been told what would happen if he was left behind while the two had been at Hogwarts but the thoughts had left his mind after arriving at the house and being given the book to look through. Now they had come back and hit him like a hammer to the gut, Voldemort was right he couldn't turn back and head to Hogwarts to tell his side of the story; who would believe him? The walk was again done in silence as he thought about what he had been told, he couldn't go back to Hogwarts, but could he go back to the Dursley's and live with them until he could move out? His mind flashed with images of what they had done to him over the years giving him his answer. No he couldn't go back.

He didn't know that while he had been lost in his thoughts they had arrived at the room he was being given, his head snapped up hearing the impatient tapping of a foot in the floor and he quickly adverted his eyes from Voldemort to the room. His jaw dropped seeing it; he had thought that it would have been much like the cupboard under the stairs at the Dursley's but it was anything but. Instead it appeared to be roughly half the size of the Gryffindor dormitory he shared at Hogwarts; he hadn't even taken a step inside it before the door was closed behind him.

"My Lord." Lucius' voice rang out through the wide corridor; turning to see what the other male wanted Voldemort narrowed his eyes at him. "Are you sure that it's wise to have the boy here?" he asked aware of the punishment that would be given to him for questioning Voldemort, "Surely Dumbledore will try to find him."

"Lucius my friend." Voldemort said calming walking over to the other man before looking down at him thanks for their height difference, "The old man thinks the boy is dead and has no other reason to doubt this; and if you question me again I will show you just how certain I am of this fact." The white blonde haired male gulped at the threat and turned to leave before stopping upon feeling Voldemort's hand on his shoulder. "I hope I don't have to tell you just how important it is that Harry obtains the items I told you about as soon as possible, because I will be most displeased if you were unable to get them." Two threats in less than ten seconds had to have been a record for even Voldemort as he could help the laugh that formed on his face watching Lucius vanished with a small cracking sound. He had forgotten just how much fun it was striking fear in you underlings. He had been ready to retire to his own room when a slightly louder popping sound echoed from behind him, spinning around with his wand drawn Voldemort saw Severus Snape drop to his knees upon looking at the face of his once defeated Lord.

"You've regained your body." Snape said kissing the hem of the robes; the greasy haired man didn't stand even when the robes were pulled from his grasp as Voldemort stepped backwards away from him. "I see that Quirell was successful in retrieving the stone from Dumbledore's mirror." He said looking down at the floor, he was proud of the mental shields he had but was less than ready to test them out on Voldemort at any time; he had witnessed many a Death Eater being tortured for lying to him.

"Severus, I don't remember calling for you, or any other Death Eater." Voldemort said looking down at the potions master, while the younger man had been aware of what Quirell had been trying to do he had not known that Voldemort was there all the time and aware of the attempts he made to stop him from getting the stone as well as saving Potter jnr's life. If Snape had been looking up his eyes would have revealed he was trying to figure out a way to come up with a plausible lie about why he was here; surely any Death Eater that could would have arrived at Voldemort's side within seconds of feeling his revival and the Dark Mark burning confirming it; however he was the only one here. "So unless you have news I would like to hear the reason you have arrived at my house without permission."

"My Lord," Snape said raising his head slightly before dropping in instantly feeling a slight probing sensation at the edge of his consciousness, "When I felt the mark activate I knew that you had managed to return to your body and I would have arrived earlier but I needed to escape from Albus." He offered as an excuse not knowing that he had used Dumbledore's first name something even Voldemort refused to do, in the past he had been referred to as the 'old man, or 'old fool' but never Albus and only on rare occasion Dumbledore.

"That does not change the fact Severus that I did not summon you here," Voldemort replied his temper started to raise due to Snape not telling him the truth, unlike Dumbledore or even the potions master he didn't require to look people in the eye to see if they were lying to him. Much like the muggles he hated he picked up on the small fluctuations in their speech that signalled a lie to him. "You will go back to your own house and when I call a meeting will you see what information you have acquired over the past ten years that will help me destroy Dumbledore once and for all." Turning away from Snape on the floor he had caught the small wince that had gone through the male's body upon hearing what he wanted from him, it told him enough. For the past ten years he hadn't been gathering any information thinking so foolishly like many others that he wouldn't return to his body.

* * *

Albus Dumbledore was uncharacteristically nervous; the Daily Prophet had told the world what he wanted to hide from it for as long as he could. Harry Potter was dead. Like the paper had said it was only after a single year in his care before he died, something that would be looked upon closely and that was not something he wanted to happen. He didn't know what they would make about the fact there had been at least one attempt on Harry's life during a Quidditch match in front of the whole school, if that was checked into it would be revealed that no one investigated just who had tried to kill young Harry even if now he knew it had been Quirell. Then there was the troll that had somehow gotten into the school and almost killed Hermione Granger who was saved by Harry and Ron. With a tired sigh he leant backwards wondering if there was anything in the rumour of him not having the power needed to protect the school.

"Severus." Dumbledore smiled hearing the familiar popping sound that signalled the sound of his spy returning, looking at him he saw the worried look that was on the man's face. "Tom has returned?" he asked in a tone that wasn't asking at all, he would never have ordered Snape to go if he hadn't known Voldemort was back, but from the look on Snape's face he knew that something wasn't right.

"The Dark Lord has returned." He answered turning to look at Dumbledore for the first time since arriving, "But no other Death Eater turned up," he added his worried look appeared on Dumbledore's face for a brief second before vanishing like it had never been there in the first place. "He also seemed angered that I had arrived like we are meant to."

"Angered?" Dumbledore repeated before resting his chin on the tips of his fingers and looking at Snape intently, "For what reason would he have been angered that you answered his call?" he asked himself more than Snape who was currently standing in the shadows of Dumbledore's office looking back at the aged headmaster, "Was he doing anything when you arrived? Something that would make his anger more understandable?" he asked trying to figure out just why Voldemort would be annoyed that a Death Eater was there, in the past if had often been the opposite way around and if you were late then Voldemort would be angered with you.

"No," Snape answered curtly, "he was merely walking through one of the corridors of the old house. "If anything he would have been happy that he had regained his body. Even possibly arranged some type of display to show that even death cannot stop him and to show off his power."

Dumbledore once again fell silent as he digested what he had been told; even when he was a student Voldemort had loved people around him as long as they didn't try to be more important than he was. It was something that had followed him into adulthood that and his lust for power which had prompted him to become Lord Voldemort and turn to the darkest magic's, something that had only gotten worse after Dumbledore refused to give him the DADA position. In the back of his mind a small voice said that he was responsible for who Tom Riddle had turned out as he grew, but like many thoughts that he didn't think mattered much he ruthlessly squashed it similar in the manner he had when he found out Harry had been kept in a cupboard under the stairs in his aunt and uncles house.

"He has also told him that he wants a report on what I have managed to gather from you during his defeat." Snape said after a few minutes of silence, Dumbledore stared at his spy in reply not offering any words that would allow him to escape Voldemort's wrath the next time the pair met. "Headmaster, I think he knows that I haven't been gathering information having thought _Potter_ killed him ten years ago."

"Unfortunately Severus I have no information to give you other then that I have taken a liking to Lemon Drops." Dumbledore replied with a slight smile on his face, something that visibly annoyed Snape who looked like he had just been ordered to Death Row.

Ron Weasley walked through the front door of his house in a quiet shock that had covered him since leaving Hogwarts; he had thought that Harry's absence from the leaving feast had been because he was resting due to injuries from having stopped You-Know-Who taking the Philosophers Stone not that he was dead. Wizarding Britain it seemed was in a similar state to him, the Hogwarts express had been silent apart from the odd cheering Slytherin but even they knew not to unset the students from the remaining houses and chose to stay in their own compartments, if the train ride had been bad then it was nothing to how the platform holding the waiting families had been.

Crying parents greeted the children as soon as they stepped off of the platform, and the crying parents were met with crying students. It didn't matter if they talked or even seen Harry Potter personally, The-Boy-Who-Lived death had hit them all hard, his story had become legend and something that parents and older siblings had told as bedtime stories, at the age of one Harry had become a mythical figure for doing something that everyone had thought was impossible and survived the Avada Kedavra as well as banishing Voldemort and now Harry had died the wizarding world had lost its beacon.

"I was going to invite him over for the summer." Molly said looking at her children, the Weasley matriarch didn't seem to care if this wasn't the line of conversation anyone wanted to go down at this point in time as she had a dazed look on her face, "He never met Bill, Charlie or Ginny." She sighed, much like muggle girls were told they each had a prince charming that would fall in love with them Molly had frequently told Ginny that one day The-Boy-Who-Lived would meet and fall in love with the youngest Weasley, imagine her surprise when she found out he was going to Hogwarts. That was when the cogs started turning in her head, however it didn't seem like it was needed as much when she got a bigger shock from her four sons at Hogwarts telling her that Harry Potter had befriended Ron; it was almost like Christmas had come earlier. However this fact didn't stop her planning for her daughter to have Harry fall in love with her when she got older but instead sped it up.

"Molly, this isn't the time." Arthur said looking at her synthetically, he didn't know what she had in her head and would have been shocked if he did, it was one thing to encourage her sons to befriend Harry but it would have been another thing entirely to try and have him fall in love with Ginny. While he would be overjoyed with such a match he would never try to scheme to get them together. Their four sons however were no longer in the room having left when Molly went off in her daze, each of them transfixed in their own thoughts about what had happened the past year.

* * *

The slight sound of cloth snapping in the wind was the only signal that Lucius got his Lord was advancing on his position, he only hoped that he was in a better mood then the day prior even if he had something that would make him happy. However even success didn't mean he would leave unscathed in Voldemort was angered for some reason only he knew and it had been custom during his previous reign that he would torture Death Eaters if he was annoyed with something. Turning in the direction that he heard the sound of the robes snapping and now the almost silent footsteps Lucius saw Voldemort half a corridor away, the sheer sight of the milky white wizard with cloudy blue eyes was enough to send his enemies running in terror and at times even people that served him.

"Do you have the items Lucius?" he asked hissing out the wizards name, no matter how often you got used to hearing him talk there was nothing you could do to prevent the cold shiver that ran down your spine in fear of having Voldemort talk to you. Nodding to say that he did in fact have both items costing him a substantial sum from the Malfoy vaults he was greeted with a smile that was nearly as terrifying as a glare from the Dark Lord. "Good, that means I won't have to torture you for failure." He laughed, something that the eldest Malfoy had trouble finding funny but forced a laugh out the same hoping it was the right thing to do. With Voldemort once again staring at him Lucius went to hand him the two pendants that he was told to acquire. "Hold out your arm Lucius." Voldemort instructed ignoring the fact that two pendants were being held out to him. "The other arm." Rolling up the sleeve has he held out his left arm Lucius prepared himself for what was coming next.

That didn't mean however he didn't sink to the floor in pain when Voldemort's wand pressed into the Dark Mark on his forearm, the skull and snake seemed to burn further into his skin as the tattoo darkened considerably; his eyes widened as it looked like the wand was ready to actually sink into the Mark as thus his arm. However it never, while it might have seemed like an eternity passed it took only seconds before Voldemort removed the wand from the skin and smirked, the signal had been sent and now those that had managed to prevent themselves from being put in Azkaban would congregate before him. His slit like eyes narrowed dangerously, those that did not appear and weren't in Azkaban for what they had done for him, would have to be dead otherwise when he found them they would wish they were.

"The Death Eater's will meet with me," he muttered more to himself and started walking towards the dining hall where he had ate with Harry the previous night, after moving only a few feet he looked back and saw that Lucius was walking with him. "This meeting does not concern you Lucius," he told the other male who now looked worried about it, the only time a Death Eater was told not to show for a meeting was when it concerned their death. "Don't worry my slippery friend; I'm not going to dispose of you yet. Harry is in the library again and I need you to present him with boy pendants, you will be the one that binds both of them to him." seeing the unsure look on his face Voldemort hissed at the fear, "The boy doesn't have the necessary skills to do so himself and I will be with my Death Eaters."

Bowing once to Voldemort, Lucius turned on his heel and started walking in the opposite direction; he didn't see why the Dark Lord hadn't killed Harry the second he got his body back but there was no reason for him to question what he did and why he did it. Walking towards the library he thought about what his son had told him of Harry Potter, apparently the boy lived with muggles his whole life and had no idea about who he was or the legacy that he carved from his first birthday; if he was right in his thoughts that Voldemort was going to keep him around then he would have to be taught how to be a pure-blooded wizard even if he wasn't.

Opening the doors in a calmer manner that Voldemort would he saw Harry once again sitting in one of the dark leather chairs with a book in his lap, it still shocked him; Gryffindor's weren't meant to be fascinated by the dark arts.

"Harry Potter, I don't think we've met." Lucius said walking into the library with the same air that he carried while out in the wizarding world, one that said he thought he was better than whoever he was talking to. Standing above the child he looked down at his frail appearance and much like his Lord the night before wondered just why he seemed so skinny. "I am Lucius Malfoy." He introduced himself and watched as Harry straightened himself up almost like a cobra ready to strike at him in anger or possibly fear, "No doubt you've met my son Draco." Taking the seat opposite Harry he had no reason to make him scared if he wanted to follow his orders and bind the pendants to him, taking the chance to look down at the book he saw the images of said pendants on the page Harry was looking at before smiling at him knowingly. "I have something that you need." He said for the second time reaching into his robes and revealing both pendants to the eleven year old.

Transfixed by the two items that were in the book Harry stared at the pendants in Lucius' hand before lifting his own one and grabbing hold of them before drawing back, he could feeling a tingling sensation flowing up his arm and through the rest of his body as he held onto them before turning to look back at the man smiling at him.

"They are very powerful arcane pieces of magic," Lucius said looking at Harry, "What your book doesn't tell you is how to use them or how they work." Taking a look down at the page he had read and re-read Harry knew that he was right and the book didn't tell him how to use the pendants. "I however do know." He continued like he never stopped before drawing a small knife from his pocket and held it out pointing at Harry who looked very much like a deer caught in the head lights, "To be able to bind something to a person it requires their own magic to act like a compound; in this case blood." Moving so he was now kneeling in front of Harry he placed his hands on the younger male's knees. "Put one of them around your neck," and watched as Harry placed the flame of change on the table near him before lifting the black metal chain that held the red eight pointed arrow and lowered it around over his held before it rested in the middle of his chest. "This will sting a little," Lucius informed Harry before unbuttoning the shirt that he was wearing to allow the chain and pendant to fall against his skin, gasping at the cold of the metal Harry saw Lucius dart forwards at him with the knife.

His gasp turned into a hiss, but instead of the knife penetrating his body deeply like he thought it would it merely left a shallow cut just above where the chain met the pendant allowing his blood to fall onto it. At first he thought that this had just been a joke as nothing happened, but then he once again gasped as the pendant and chain started to heat up against his skin. It was a horrible sensation and having been burnt before he knew that it was one of the worst he had, the heat flowed all around the chain and pendant as it refused to move from his skin and slowly a slightly smell of burnt flesh filled the room.

"That wasn't so bad was it?" Lucius asked applying a numbing charm to his neck and chest, looking down at the skin Harry's eyes nearly bulged out of his face seeing the marks on him. From the heat that had been generated he had thought that his skin out and rose up around the burns and left hideous marks on him but instead there was a midnight black tattoo of both the chain and pendant on his chest and trailing up and around his neck. "I need to get to the back," Lucius said lowering Harry's head and applying the same charm to the back of his neck removing any of the pain that was there. "Are you ready for the next one?" he asked holding of the flame of change. Nodding defiantly Harry watched as Lucius carefully dropped the pendant around his neck and winced slightly at the cold metal of the chain coming into contact with the burnt skin that had formed the tattoo of the winds of magic tattoo, looking down at what he was doing he saw the eldest Malfoy position the yellow and blue flame away from the eight pointed arrow before looking back up at him. "You wouldn't want them to be overlapping when they bind to you."

Much like last time Lucius shot forwards and left a small cut on Harry's chest before pushing the pendant against the skin to make sure that his blood fell against it, biting the inside of his cheek so he didn't scream out in pain Harry almost felt sick as the smell of burnt flesh was stronger this time. Looking down however he saw Lucius smile at him before everything went black.

Voldemort looked down at the Death Eater's that sat at his table, even with Lucius binding the pendants to Harry there was far too many seats empty and he knew full well that not all of them belonged to people that were in Azkaban. Oh well he would deal with them later.

"My friends, it's been ten long years since we last saw one another and yet you answer my call like it was yesterday," he said before throwing a look at where he knew Snape to be sitting; "And yet you seem surprised that I did call for you. Did you honestly think that I Lord Voldemort, the greatest Dark Lord to have ever lived could have been killed by a mere child?"A united no rang back at him casuing him to narrow his eyes dangerously at them all. "Don't lie to me," he hissed out at them, "All of you did in fact think I had been killed, but don't worry I shall give each of you a chance to redeem yourself and stay at my side. But first things first. Severus for the past ten years you have been acting as a spy for me awaiting my return, what information do you have on Dumbledore?" he asked watching with delight as his potions master and spy looked visibly uncomfortable at the attention being direction at him.

Snape wanted nothing more than at that moment for the ground to swallow him whole, how could he tell Voldemort what Dumbledore had said to him back at his office?

"I've found out that Dumbledore likes Lemon Drops." He replied staring directly at the table, a whisper of confusion went up as the Death Eaters that were there looked at each other thinking it was some type of joke. Those that were brave enough turned to look at Voldemort and then wished that they hadn't, his lip was curling in anger as he seemed to be willing Snape to burst into flames with his glare.

"Lemon Drops?" he repeated looking at Snape who still refused to met his eye, "You have been there for ten years to gather information and all you have to tell me is that the old fool likes Lemon Drops?" he hissed out, Snape seemed ready to say something else but never got the chance. "Crucio!" Voldemort yelled watching as the greasy haired male dropped to the floor twitching in pain as his screams filled the room. "Since Severus has failed us on delivering useful information I shall tell you of your chance to redeem yourselves," all the Death Eater's turned to look at Voldemort having been watching Snape on the floor with a morbid interest. "We are going to break into Azkaban."

A/n: The training commences next chapter.

**Ice wolf13:** Thanks I'm glad you like the story

**spedclass: **As always thanks for reviewing and hope you enjoy. I think you're one of the few people that reads and reviews every story i write no matter what it's on.

**blackwolf393:** Enjoy

**shankstar89: **The winds of magic and flames of change will be described in chapter four but in short they'll allow Harry to use darker magics more profeciently without having years of training below him.

**Fibinaci: **There was a lot of plot-holes in the books about what they could get away with i thought, i was trying to show that with harry already being interested in the dark arts everyone has the darker side to them all it really needs is the right push for it to come out and be shown. Dumbledore wont know because i don't think he'd have much of a reason to check on the wards any longer with thinking harry is 'dead'. Yea Hermione will be hit hard by what happened to Harry, much like the Harry/Ginny relationship that really came from nowhere i think Ron befriended him a bit too easily.

**kubas89:** I'm glad you enjoy

**ShadowBasalisk:** Bella will be shown soon, and perhaps Fleur will before she goes to Hogwarts for the tournament, either to show her training, how she was with men wanting her because she is part Veela or even just to show how the wizarding world is reacting about Harry 'dying'. You're right he was too trusting and after reading over the books once again it seemed that he was pushed into position far too easily by other people, Hagrid, Dumbledore, and even the Weasley's. Once again i agree with his seemingly lack of interest in being any good at magic and just wanting to be mediocre at best, even knowing he'd have to kill Voldemort he never tried to learn anything other then to protect his mind. Of course we find something not right about his jump to ginny, it seemed very rushed and unexplained other then the fact he suddenly didn't like her with dean. The DOM my friend is a plot-hole

**Himuradono: **There did seem to be a lot of plot-holes in the books, we're allowed them because hell we just take what she did and warp it for what we need but she's meant to be a professional writer. Ron only annoyed me at parts, like every part he talked; but i hated Ginny anytime she was put on screen or in the books. You're right with thinking him an emo kid mainly in book five with his constant mood swings and whining and book six complaining he didn't have ginny. (Who would want her) I do want Harry to be focused on one branch of magic possibly a war-mage but it depends on how well i can come up with spells, if you know of any-sites that could help let me know? Harry won't have the dark mark because he isn't a servant but an apprentice and he also as a mark off of him. I'm glad you like Harry/Fleur pairings, my story Of Durmstrang was orignaily meant to have been harry/cho but has quickly turned to harry/fleur.

**Loatroll:** Ahhhh another person who shares my hate of Ginny, and like of cho to a certain amount. Thought it was funny how freaked ginny was when cho wanted to show harry where the ravenclaw house was in DH. Yes she is a whore. Yes there was love potions in books six. The mirror was found very easy and Dumbledore even knew that Harry and Ron had been going to it and let them, so you know manipulation right there. Things will start to be pieced together in the next few chapters in Harry's training and the build up to his return. Fleur/Bill seemed to be another thrown in pairing with Tonks/Remus, unlike my Of Durmstrang story Fleur will be shown to not be as angered by her Veela nature in this one but more open to use it if she wants or needs.

**bhoy1888:** 'You either die a hero, or you live long enough to see yourself become the villain.' Has nothing to do with Voldemort and you don't need to worry about him turning him into some tragic hero as there will be no Voldemort redeeming. That quote has everything to do with Harry now, if he died to protect the stone then he would have died a hero; but as he never and fled with Voldemort he will quite literally live to see himself become the villain. Voldemort's role will be much like Sidious from star wars and prey on his fears by his training and also the link when they become more aware of it.


	4. Escape from Azkaban The training starts

**A/n: **Behold the start of the training in this chapter. I'm going to have Harry being trained over the next four chapters each chapter encompassing a year, up until the point he returns to Hogwarts.

_Italics: translations._

_dé vuelta en: turn into_

_flecha ácida: acid arrow_

_niebla ácida: acid fog_

_chapoteo ácido: acid splash_

_vientos helados: Icy winds_

"Azkaban?" A Death Eater asked not looking at Voldemort but seemed to be voicing his question to the others that were gathered around the table looking nervous; sneering at the fear in the voice of one of his underlings Voldemort resisted the urge to kill him. Did they really think he would come up with a plan if it had the potential to fail? This was the perfect time to strike at the wizarding world; everyone would be in mourning about the _death_ of Harry Potter and what that meant, not to mention the fact that no one apart from his Death Eater's and Harry knew of his return; this attack would not only terrify the wizarding world, but it would also replenish his ranks and throw Britain into turmoil.

"Yes Alecto," Voldemort hissed at the woman, who cowed back in her seat not wanting to join Severus on the floor; despite the fact that the Cruciatus curse had stopped the power that the Dark Lord was able to put behind it was more than enough to render Snape unconscious. "My most faithful will be welcomed back to my ranks with open arms," he continued now looking up and down the table seeing each and every Death Eater there gulp that his wording. "They were the ones that did not lie their way out of Azkaban, saying the Ministry and Crouch that I had placed the Imperius curse upon them which was the only reason they had done my bidding. People like your brother." Alecto's head dropped at the end of Voldemort's speech, she remembered her and her brother's trail ten years ago. She had been able to convince the Minister that Amycus had placed the spell on her to do what he wanted, added with the fact that she had forced herself to appear sorrowful for what she had done with Amycus hadn't was enough to have her saved from Azkaban and him thrown in.

Hearing their Lord talk most of the Death Eater's at the table nodded their heads in agreement, whether it was because they actually believed in what he was telling them or they were just too scared to say anything else.

"What if Dumbledore shows up?" Dolohov asked risking anything that might happen to him for voicing his major worry, the Hogwarts headmaster's name resulted in many of the Death Eater's shaking or muttering faint curses under their breathes, none of them knew why Voldemort feared Dumbledore considering the age difference between the two of them; but if this were to be successful they would need to know if arguably the strongest wizard alive was going to try and stop them. Instead of replying instantly like he had done to Alecto's question Voldemort stayed in his throne like seat staring down at Dolohov milky blue eyes drilling into one of his strongest members. Slowly he stood up and walked around the table before placing both hands on the hand of Antonin's chairs and bent over so he was hissing in his ear.

"If that old fool shows up, then I expect you to kill him." despite the fear inducing shiver that shot down his back Dolohov like many others was able to pick up on what hadn't been said by Voldemort in his answer, he wouldn't be going to Azkaban himself but he would be sending them. In the past it wasn't rare for him to send them on a mission while he stayed away but that was back when they had numbers at their command, right now they didn't even have twenty in their group and that was added to the fact that Dumbledore could turn up. "I would lead you myself to make sure there wasn't any mistakes but I have my own business that I need to attend to. Lucius will be leading you." He told them gesturing to the door where his commander for the Death Eater's was currently walking in looking at Voldemort.

"My Lord you honour me with this task and I won't fail you," he replied walking into the room before kneeling in front of Voldemort and kissing the hem of his robes, standing back up he saw the question look in the serpentine wizard's face and felt the forceful propping that signalled Voldemort trying to get into his mind. "The previous task you had asked of me has been complete," he told added trying to keep the strain from showing on his face as he kept Voldemort out of his head, he knew that if he truly wanted in then he wouldn't have been able to stop him. Walking past the Dark Lord he took the seat to his immediate right before looking down at the other Death Eater's who were still talking amongst themselves about the fact that Voldemort wouldn't be going with them. "I can promise you that we shall return successfully with your most loyal Death Eaters," he said still looking at the other wizards almost like he was forcing that fact into their heads before turning to look at Voldemort once again. "There is the fact that Azkaban is being guarded by the Dementors." He added not sure what they were expected to do about the demons that were a more worrying guard them the Auror's that would be there, he had never tried to produce the Patronus charm and wasn't sure if any of the other Death eater's were capable themselves of doing so.

"Do you not think that I had not thought of that Lucius?" Voldemort asking returning to his own seat and turning to the white blonde haired man, with a flourish of his wand a piece of rolled parchment appeared in his hand closed with the wax symbol of Slytherin. "This is the same treaty that I gave to the Dementors twenty years ago before my exile and their servitude to the Ministry, if they join us then they shall have free reign on the Muggles and Mud-bloods as they wish; if they chose to stay with the Ministry then they shall be destroyed." That single declaration casued cheering to go up from the Death Eaters that were gathered around the table, it was thanks to the Dementors during Voldemort's first reign that they had been able to take advantage of the battles that had been part of; something that they hoped would continue.

"My Lord, if they refuse to join us. None of us can produce the Patronus charm," Macnair said now looking at Voldemort, he knew that no one else was going to saying anything about that fact and it was clear to him that it was only the senior members of the Death Eater's that had been speaking up, the members that had only joined months and in some cases weeks before the legend that was Harry Potter stayed silent.

"That will be a bridge I shall deal with when we it, if we ever cross it Macnair." Voldemort said looking at the large executioner, this wasn't enough to settle the nerves of the Death Eater's who were now looking like they wanted nothing more than to back out of this plan. "We cannot afford anyone to find out about my resurrection and allow them time to try and move against us, mainly Dumbledore and his Order of the fried bird. That is why you shall be going to Azkaban tonight." He informed them, his slit like eyes went down to the now slow moving Severus Snape, with a quick burst of Legillimens allowed him to see just how much of the meeting the spy had heard. Using more force than he did against Lucius he was happy to see the force of the attack dropped the greasy haired potions master to the floor where he tried to crawl away, while it might have seemed longer to Snape in reality it only took seconds for Voldemort to find that Snape had in fact been unconscious for the entire meeting; something that he was happy about. "Lucius take Severus to his hovel and then return here," Voldemort ordered before walking out of the room.

With a barely audible sigh Lucius stood up before moving over to where Snape lay on the floor, more than aware of the eyes on him he grabbed hold of his arm before vanishing with a near silent crack only to reappear seconds later in the same spot. Turning to look at the still open door and clicking his wand at it closing the door he turned to the Death Eater's who were looking at him expectantly.

"What was it the Dark Lord had you doing?" Alecto asked leaning forward on the table to get a better look at Lucius who had returned to his own seat after standing behind Voldemort's for a few seconds running his hands over the throne. The blonde haired man turned to look at her wondering how much he should tell the others that were seated at the table, he doubted their reactions would be as calm as his own was to find out that for some inane reason Voldemort had Harry here and wasn't going to kill him; well from what he could tell not yet anyway.

"The Dark Lord will tell you when he is ready," Lucius replied looking down at her, he could tell that she was more than ready to argue the point that they had a right to know something he doubt every much but the fact that his wand was out and casually pointed at her stopped anything Alecto might have said to him in return. "If this meeting is over then we shall depart to Azkaban now, the quicker we can break our brothers and sister out the sooner we shall be able to take out rightful place as rulers of wizarding Britain." Once again he apparited away not making much noise in his departure, which caused a domino effect amongst the others that were there; one by one they all vanished with a varying amount of noise being created depending on just how strong their own magic was.

Unknown to any Death Eater in the room Nagini had been resting on the floor under the table for the meeting, slithering out of the room after the final Death Eater she quickly started on her way trying to find where her master was; the fact that the Death Eater's wanted to know what Voldemort was doing which had nothing to do with any of them might be something that he would have to worry about especially if he wasn't back to his full strength yet.

Walking through the dark and dank halls of the Manor Voldemort's mind grew more and more clouded with each step he took towards the library, while hiding it well during his meeting with the Death Eaters he had felt a definite stinging sensation is his head and had no idea what had been causing it. However there were rules about being a Dark Lord and one of them was to never show weakness in front of your minions. Stopping outside the open library he took a single breath through the slits on his face which acted like nostrils, while he trusted Lucius with the task of binding the two pendants to Harry he was obviously the more accomplished wizard when it came to binding materials to people.

"Harry," he said standing above the boy, who was slumped down in the chair asleep; a certain amount of anger filled his body. No one slept when they knew he would be coming to grace them with his presence, his spider like fingers tightened around the wand in his hand before an alien feeling assaulted his mind. Innocence. Forcing it out from his mind and wondering just how it managed to get past the mental shields that he had up at all times his head slowly lowered until he was staring directly at Harry's scar, letting go of his wand he slowly reached out and traced a single finger over the thin lightning bolt scar hissing back due to the pain he was feeling also aware of the fact that Harry was shaking on the chair. He had thought the boy would have woke up due to the pain that he would have felt but it seemed like he was able to sleep though most things. However he wasn't in here to see what type of reaction he would create if he laid a hand on Harry, with his shirt still being undone all Voldemort had to do was push him into a upright position to see the two tattoo like burns on him. "So Lucius was successful just like he said." He muttered more to himself than anyone else, standing back up he watched as the symbols seemed to darken before his eyes turning a deeper shade of black from the almost grey colour they had been when he first repositioned Harry.

Slowly and with a tiny yawn emerald eyes hit his own and Voldemort took a step back ignoring the chair that he had sat in last time he had been in here wanting to talk to Harry, what shocked him the most was the fact that the eleven year old didn't seem to flinch away like he would have thought most would do if he was the first thing they saw then waking up.

"I see you've decided that you have better things to do then sleep," he said in a cold tone looking down at the boy, he had important things that he had to show and teach the boy if he was going to make good on his promise to finish his magical education like he said he would. Cocking his head to the side in bemusement Voldemort had no idea why he wanted to keep his end of the bargain that he had made with Harry after bringing him here. "Get up," he ordered him narrowing his eyes and barely keeping the rage out of his voice due to his last line of thought; happy with himself for the way that Harry jumped from the seat having understood the unspoken threat that was in the order if he didn't do what he had been told.

"Has Lucius gone?" Harry asked buttoning his shirt up not seeing the look of amazement that was on Voldemort's face from the question that he just been asked, here he was ready to show the boy the most basic of the dark magic's and he was asking where Lucius was.

"If I am to keep you around you shall be prepared in the correct magic's," Voldemort told him ignoring the question, "Dé vuelta en Albus Dumbledore." Harry's eyes widened as one for the beams in the room turned into a metallic version of the Hogwarts headmaster. Pleased with his work and the reaction that it got from Harry, Voldemort moved in front of the child and stood much like the professors did at Hogwarts albeit with a more sinister air around him. "Here I shall teach you curses that you will be using in combat, Hogwarts would teach you how to levitate something; I don't see the point in this unless you're going to levitate them into something that will cause them harm." Nodding as his faux teacher spoke Harry made sure he was paying attention to Voldemort while still trying to look at the sculpture of Dumbledore stunned by the resemblance. "The most basic of the dark curses I shall teach you require you to be able to turn air into acid that will burn the skin off of your opponent. Flecha ácida."

Whatever Harry thought was going to happen next it wasn't a green arrow that sizzled in the air to fly from Voldemort's wand before hitting the double of Dumbledore. In the darkness of the room it was easy to see the arrow burn against the metal and the smoke that was forming was enough to show him that to some extent that it was working as well. After a few seconds the arrows vanished from sight even as it continued to hiss in the air, when it was gone however Harry walked over to the statue to see that there was a small but deep hole right where Dumbledore's heart but be. Either Voldemort wasn't as strong as he thought he was or the statue was denser then he thought it was because the hole didn't go all the way through.

"If you would join me Harry, there are more spells that I want to show you today," Voldemort told him calmly happy about the awe that the simple spell had put Harry in. There of course was a problem with the magic that he was showing him, and that was his own knowledge in this subject only went so far, he had gone a different path then that of what war mage magic would teach him, the pendants that were now bound to Harry would allow him greater power in this branch on magic but not knowing any living war mage Voldemort knew he'd have to learn the darker side of it through books. Offering what was meant to be a smile but would cause you to flee in terror more the feel calm and protected Harry turned away from Voldemort to look at the statue and see what he was going to be shown next. "You don't need me to tell you that the acid arrow can burn through most things and with even power put behind it can be used to kill someone if you manage to hit a major organ. Personally I prefer Avada Kedavra. Now watch. Niebla ácida."

Much like last time a sizzling sound could be heard as something was burning in the air, however where a single vibrant green arrow had shot from Voldemort's wand like a bullet this time a faint vapour was released into the air before floating over to the statue, it still moved with speed but nowhere near the speed that he arrow had. While Harry kept his gaze ahead wanting to see what would happen Voldemort transferred his gaze to Harry and was watching intently as what the spell was doing registered in the child's mind. This time the acid cloud slowly burnt at the statue covering a greater amount of it, appearing to stretch as it hit Dumbledore's image. Almost Dumbledore's entire chest was covered by the fog as pieces of metal could be heard dropping down to the floor, Harry couldn't believe what he was seeing, sure he'd been told that magic could do horrible and dangerous things when the user wanted to but there was a strange allure to this.

"As you can see the damage that these spells are capable of is something to be respectful of Harry," Voldemort stated trying to sound like he was warding off Harry wanting to use them; if the boy had turned around he would have seen the malicious smile that was formed on the pale wizards face knowing full well that the youngest Potter's interest had been peaked by being shown the most basic offensive dark spells. He was glad that he was going to teach him how to use them himself because he had no doubt that the boy given the way that he was looking would end up burning the Manor down trying to teach himself. "There is one final spell that I want to show you for today," he continued watching as the fog took longer to vanish, partly due to his lack of use of these spells even Voldemort didn't know how long the acid fog was going to hang around. "This one is more _fun_ chapoteo ácido."

Despite the name of the spell which would have insinuated that blob-less shape it was a near perfect circle of the same green acid that was created before hovering in front of the pair, flicking his wand in the intended direction Voldemort could only smile at the now partially destroyed statue as the ball of acid slammed into Dumbledore's smiling face. Crumbling metal scrapings fell to the floor before dissolving and leaving the faintest amount of dust behind after the spell hit. In a more destructive version of the first two spells he had been shown Harry watched as what was left of Dumbledore's face was covered in the acid obviously having stuck to the metallic figure, slowly however the acid started to bubble away and liquid pieces of metal drained to the floor instead of its solid counterpart.

"And those Harry are the three spells I want you to practise for the next month," Voldemort said before starting to leave the library, "I feel that the statue I created should be enough incentive for you to produce enough anger against. As well as it being able to hold up to the spells that you fire against it, after all you aren't as skilled as I am in these arts." Even if he pretending not to Voldemort saw the glare that he was given for trying to say that Harry wouldn't be able to cause enough damage to the statue in a month to need a new one. Closing the door behind him, the breath that he had been holding in while casting the three basic spells was finally expelled. Slowly he touched his forehead with his palm and felt the sweat that had gathered there, it was only blind hope that he held which told him Harry wouldn't be able to go through the spells at a too quick rate; if he could then it wouldn't be long before Voldemort would need to make sure the required books were stocked in the library to teach him.

Having glared at the serpentine wizard as he left Harry felt an indistinguishable anger starting to fill his body, he knew that there wasn't much of a reason for him to have any pride after living with the Dursley's for so long but the fact that Voldemort didn't think he'd be able to do re-create those spells to the extent he did after a month had annoyed him. With a purpose he walked back over to the chair he had been sitting on and picked his wand up before returning to his standing point, looking at the nearly destroyed face of Dumbledore he raised his wand and pointed it directly at the old sages face.

"Flecha ácida." The spell was proven to be harder to perform then Harry had thought it was having seen Voldemort do it, the eleven year old didn't even mange to create a tip of the arrow or even hear the air sizzle due to the acid hitting it. He looked down at his wand in shock at his failure of being able to reproduce the spell before looking back up at the Dumbledore statue, "Flecha ácida." He said louder this time and once again was met with the same lack of anything as was the result of his attempt, he hadn't expected to be able to create the damage that his snake faced mentor but because of the comments that had been left before Voldemort left the room he had convinced himself that he would be able to do something at least. Feeling an itching sensation running around his neck and down his chest Harry unbuttoned his shirt once again before starching at the front of his throat following the itching down, if he had looked down he would have seen that the markings of the two pendants were once again fainted to a greyish colour almost mixing in with his own skin. Snapping his head back to the statue he pictured Dumbledore's grinning face, and found himself filling with anger at the sight of it; he wanted nothing more than to destroy his face like Voldemort had done to the statue.

"Flecha ácida!" he screamed his time, his frail body was almost knocked backwards by the eruption of the arrow from his wand and he barely managed to keep himself on his feet. Looking at what he had done a smile that was a mirror image of the sinister one worn by Voldemort was slowly forming, the arrow had hit the top of Dumbledore's shoulder and the initial impact had carved a hold through the top half of it while the acid continued to burn. Turning away from the statue to look at the library doors, the mirror on the right hand side wall showed the pendant markings burning a deep jet black.

Standing at the front of the small moving boat Lucius looked to his left and then right seeing Alecto and Dolohov in similar positions to him on the vessels that they were in. While there wasn't many Death Eater's left free in the world they knew it would have been impossible to get them all in one boat and had decided to use three instead, that way if any Auror's were looking it would seem like a group of Ministry officials were coming to make an inspection inside of one large group bearing down on Azkaban and the island it stood on.

Over ten years ago he had managed to avoid being sent here and now he was coming to help break out fellow Death Eater's and try to have the Dementors join them, he wished that the Dark Lord had come with them instead of choosing to remain behind with Harry, if he wasn't sure that it would result in his own torture and death he would have killed the child instead of binding the two pendants to him. That was something he still didn't understand, just what was Voldemort trying to get out of binding the Winds of Magic and Flames of Change to Harry; Lucius knew enough to know just what those two pendants were used with and the magic that they helped you harness was thought to be lost to the Middle Ages when witches and wizards openly joined wars with Muggles killing as many as they could.

The thud of the boat hitting the rocky shore was enough to pull him away from that line of thought for the time being, looking over his shoulder at the Death Eater's that were in his boat as well as the ones in the other two his silent command was met and they started to climb out aware that this was where their first mission for the Dark Lord in over a decade started. The feeling of dread that was connected with Azkaban hit the group of Death Eaters after only moving a matter of feet, trailing the leading three Macnair looked up and saw the all too familiar sign that welcomed all to hell pit. 'Abandon hope all who enter here.' If he were a smaller man he would have no trouble in turning around and running away or at least showing his fear, as it were he was the biggest Death Eater and would seem idiotic if he was seen throwing people that only came up to his chin away as he climbed back into a boat.

"They're coming," Lucius called out feeling a sudden coldness flow over his body as he tried to block his upbringing from his mind, four cloaked creatures seemed to come from nowhere and made their way down the cliff face instead of taking the stairs that went up to the entrance doors of the prison. "I have a offer from the Dark Lord," Lucius stated loudly trying in vain to keep his voice level and not let the raspy breathes of the Dementor in front of him unsettle his nerves anymore than they already were, a loud wail came from his right hand side as Alecto fell to the floor not being able to take the memories that were flooding her head. "He has been reborn and wants you to join him once again. Unlike the Ministry he won't try and force you to use your power on who he sees fit." After saying this Lucius pulled the parchment from inside his robes and handed it out to the creature which hadn't moved an inch.

A skeletal hand came from under the free flowing robe and pulled the parchment away from Lucius, who almost recoiled in terror but somehow managed to stand his ground. Touching the wax seal the Dementor let out a shriek as a black mist exploded from the message and shot into the air, even the Death Eaters who hadn't known what was going to happen seemed stunned for a second or two as they watched the mist slowly descend before covering the Dementors whose menace only seemed to increase. As one the group held its breath waiting to see what the answer would be, but as suddenly as the Dementors came they started to leave this time heading in the direction of the stairs; worried that they had been turned down Lucius was ready to order them to storm the prison and hopefully be able to take as many of the captives as they could before fleeing. However before the Dementor that had stood closest to Lucius left it's bony finger signalled for them to follow it inside.

With a sense of pride the Death Eaters seemed to grow in size much like the Dementors had after opening Voldemort's message, unless this was some type of cheap trick then it seemed that they had accepted Voldemort's offer to join him once again and were leading them inside Azkaban.

"What are they bringing up?" Ludo Bagman asked having been on a visit to the prison, he was more than ready to leave not liking being around the Dementors anymore then he had to, and his partner Igor Karkaroff had wanted to turn tail and run long ago when the Death Eaters he had turned in had started flinging threats at him. There was no time for an answer though because the large iron doors were thrown open and the three Dementors that went outside and down to the shore flew in before circling the two men as well as the Auror's that had been guiding them back out.

"Avada Kedavra." Was the single for them to know that they were under attack, luckily the spell had been fired off by an over anxious Death Eater wanting to probe himself to Voldemort and had gone past all the intended targets that were lined up.

"You're under attack." Bagman shouted out to the Auror's that hadn't been with them, he had no idea what he could do. As with all visitors his wand had been taken away from him while he walked around the prison on the odd chance that he was under the Imperius curse and was there to try and free anyone, now he and Karkaroff were unarmed against what he could only guess to be a group of Death Eaters or Voldemort radicals who were there to free people.

"Crucio." Came a voice he knew all too well, just having the time to look up he saw the grinning face of Lucius Malfoy before the curse hit him between the eyes. Having the sensation of hundreds of hot knives tearing and burning his skin was enough for him to be screaming his throat raw; and that was without the added effect that the now much larger group of Dementors were having.

"Ohhh, they come to save us." Was the last thing Ludo heard in a baby voice followed by a high pitched giggle, Bellatrix Lestrange seemed more then excited about the chaos that was being casued by her fellow Death Eaters and the Dementors. When she had felt the Dark Mark burn signalling Voldemort's return she had nearly gone crazier then she already was trying to get out of her cell, when she found out that she wasn't able to escape she had resort to hissing like a cat and spitting at the Auror's that went past; if one was unfortunate to get close her she had tried to scratch at them through the bars. "It's Lucy; Lucy's come to get me." She said before bursting into hysterical laughter and rolling around on the floor, she didn't seem to register that there was a battle going on between the Auror's and Dementors who had obviously sided with the Death Eaters.

"Sectumsempra." Macnair shouted as he made his way towards an Auror on the level above, not having expected it to come the Auror was caught just below their knee and toppled to the floor screaming out in pain, they had no idea something like this would ever happen and had been caught completely off guard.

Standing outside Bellatrix's cell Dolohov couldn't stop the laugh that was the cause of her ecstatic movements and clapping, she looked like a child at Christmas who couldn't wait to open her presents; of course this time her present was freedom as well as being able to rejoin Voldemort.

"Look out!" she shouted and watched as the green killing curse narrowly missed Dolohov's head, both she and her fellow Death Eater seemed stunned that a Auror would use one of the Unforgivables considering how much they liked telling other people that it would have you thrown in Azkaban if you use one. "Filthy Mudblood Auror used one of our curses, should torture her till her minds snaps," she said if anger before once again giggling madly to herself. "Just like the Longbottom's." Having come to terms with what happened much quicker then Bellatrix had Dolohov turned around and snarled at the single Auror who for her credit was standing bravely staring at him. He really wouldn't have blamed her if she turned and tried to run away, after all there weren't many Auror's left now due to the shock of the Death Eater attack and the Dementors turning on them. Part of him wanted to fire the killing curse off to show her how a real wizard did it, but that would be too tackles after all he had come up with his own spell for his very thing. Waving his wand he watched as a purple arc formed before flying at the helpless Auror who had realised what was going to happen and stated to back pedal.

"Protego!" she screamed up it wasn't enough, the arc of magic slammed through her shield and sent her flying backwards before she slammed into the metal bars of a cell on the other side of the room. It was only minutes later when the sound of unused cell doors started to open up, dragging along the stone floor breaking pieces of the stone off.

"Bye-bye Sirius." Bella called as she bounced out the Azkaban leaving her cousin sitting in his cell glaring and throwing insults at everyone that walked past him.

_Mass Azkaban Breakout, Death Eater rescue._

_By Rita Skeeter._

_In the late hours of yesterday night, the Ministry was hit with a second blow in only a matter of days after the death of the Boy-Who-Lived Harry Potter. What had started out as a routine check on the prison by Ludo Bagman and forced guest Igor Karkaroff quickly turned into a nightmare for the Ministry official and Durmstrang Headmaster. Apparently when the two were ready to leave the prison having been confident that everything was running smoothly Ludo had spotted sight outside the main gates, three Dementors were coming up to the entrance closely followed by a group of ten to twelve individuals who couldn't be named at the time._

_The Auror's that were acting as guards for the two had been ready to find out what the strange occurrence was before opening the doors, however they never had the chance to. With their own power inside the prison the Dementors forced the doors open forcibly before in what can only be described as attacking Bagman and Karkaroff as well as the Auror's stationed there. Before anyone could have the time to summon a Patronus Charm, (see more on the Patronus charm and who to conjure one p.4) a killing curse was fired into the prison narrowly missing anyone however. _

_This seemed to be some sort of signal for the group to storm in and attack the already stunned and backpedalling Auror's inside the prison, overwhelmed and undermanned they quickly beaten in the numerous duels that took place inside the prisons wall. While the death count itself was low the amount of Auror's who suffered extreme injury due to trying to defend themselves and force their attackers out; as well as neurological damage caused by the Dementors was high. St Mungo's Hospital is currently being overrun by the Auror's that have been put as number one priority._

_This is clearly the work of the former Death Eater's who more some reason after staying quiet for ten years since You-Know-Who, (Read more on his rise to power and fall on p.7)who could possibly be having some sort of sick belated celebration of the death of Harry Potter at Hogwarts earlier this week. (Albus Dumbledore question about student safety p18)_

_Inexplicably however was the fact that Sirius Black was left in his cell, surely if this was the work of former Death eaters then they would have wanted to break You-Know-Know's right hand man out of Azkaban after he betrayed Lily and James Potter ten years ago. (The story of Harry Potter p.3)The fact he was left behind undoubtedly raises questions about the so called trail that Sirius had ten years ago, especially when his cousin Bellatrix Lestrange was freed._

Damien Delacour tossed the Daily Prophet to the floor in horror, this was a huge blow to the wizarding world and the second one in less than a week, due to the time it took for the paper to be translated even with magic France had only just found out about Harry potter's death and his thirteen year old daughter Fleur had almost been comatose. He was only lucky that his younger daughter wasn't old enough to know why her sister was so upset and had locked herself in her room for the entire day. He had originally hoped his wife would be able to coax her out but that had failed with Fleur sending her mum back downstairs after throwing a ball of fire at her.

"Show me again." Voldemort hissed at Harry, he would never admit it to himself let alone anyone else but over the past year he had been more in impressed with the now twelve year olds control over the chaotic magic's that were used for a war mage's arsenal. The fear on the boys face when he first saw Bella months ago was had been the funniest thing for this twisted mind, that and the way she had reacted upon finding out just who he was, due to threats and the sheer fear they had of Voldemort Lucius and Bella remained the only two Death Eaters who knew of Harry being taught by Voldemort.

"Fine," he said before turning his back on the serpentine wizard who could only let out a low chuckle. "Dé vuelta en Weasley." He cried pointing his wand at the repeatedly repaired metal statue that at one point was no more than pieces of scraps after Harry had gone into the library following an argument with Bella and nearly destroyed the entire room in his rage. The fact that it was now a mirror image of the blood traitors youngest son who had been Harry's friend at school was something that shocked Voldemort at first but then he came to respect the decision, after all not everyone could shared his absolute hatred of Dumbledore even if he was determined to make the boy have it in it. "Flecha ácida, Niebla ácida, Chapoteo ácido." The chain casting had been something Voldemort hadn't expected at the first time he saw it, he had then preceded to down play the impressiveness by informing Harry the spells were that weak he would have been disappointed if he wasn't able to chain them together.

Harry's interchanging wand work meant that each curse hit a different point on the statue, the arrow hit the Ron duplicate between the eyes, the fog was busily melting away the right forearm and the splash had been sent at the groin area.

"Congratulations, Harry but you were able to use those spells a long time ago, we both know there's more you have and you're not showing so why don't do show me that secret you've tried so hard to keep." Voldemort said in his usual mocking tone, looking down at the floor knowing that he wasn't able to keep secrets from the snake faces wizard; something he had found out a long time ago when Voldemort had told him he knew that he was able to use the three acid spells that he had been shown.

"Vientos helados." He cried with a deep breath, a strong gust of wind seemed to flow from Harry's wand leaving a small white trail behind it much like the tail of a comet; this curse was much slower moving then the others he had preformed and took its sweet time in getting to the statue. However when it did a cracking noise could be heard as slowly but surely the metallic form of Ron Weasley was encased in a thick sheet of ice.

**spedclass:** I'm glad you're enjoying the story.

**animekingmike:** Thanks for adding it to your C2, i've never read a yaoi story never mind write one; but with the first few chapters i can see how you thought that. DarkHarry/Fleur is just a good pairing for me.

**ShadowBasalisk: **I'm glad you're enjoying the story so far, Snape will be kept alive for a while even though he while he tortured more. After all what a better way to scare him then when Harry turns back up having been under his nose with Voldemort teaching him all the time. Using Snape like that was one of the thoughts i had.

**bhoy1888: **Glad you like. I just wanted to make it clear that i hate Ginny and i felt that i managed to do that last chapter. True we do have fan-fiction for a reason, basically it's for us selfish bastards that don't like what we're given from other people. Shame on you. Fleur/Bill didn't make much sense the whole back story for their relationship was, 'she saw him standing with harry' Gasp that's love at first sight. Dam it, it was.

**Fibinaci: **Maybe she wanted Harry to come off like that, personally if i was as lazy as he had been after finding out i had to kill someone or be killed i'd start training more and more but he just seemed to carry on the way he had been while crying over not having ginny. Hey we all have a darker side to us, if we were given the chance how many would actually say no to something like that. I think that even with harry being eleven he won't have much trouble with his conscience, remember at this point he hadn't been brainwashed by Dumbledore yet, and with Tom/Voldemort telling him that no harm will come to him he's going to be more likely to do what he asks to make sure it stays that way. Ah yes, our references to Star wars, that review just set us off. I hadn't thought about that, him not being able to kill Hermione, i mean he never really took to her until the second book. But still.

**kubas89: **I'm glad you like it.

**Himuradono: **I'll be using your idea and making Harry more of a war mage since you helped me out. I'm glad you like it, i had such high hopes for that chapter and yet it turned out to be a filler one. But never mind that won't happen again, 'i say hopefully' the plot will pick up this chapter. Even in other stories that pairing gets brought up, lol, that's amazing. Lol. I know you like Haryr/fleur, so do i. Thanks for the spells even if we did have lots of trouble with the links going through fan-fiction, i don't get why they cut off the first part of the links in messages. I actually don't know how to make them latin so i'll be using a web translator instead.

**Fullmoon22: **I'm glad you're enjoying the story, and i hope how the training started in this chapter. Harry's transformation will begin slowly as he starts but will then become darker and darker. Does anyone think we're going overboard on the star wars references?

**Ice wolf13: **I'm glad you like it. This pairing will be Harry/Fleur. I have no intention to let the Of Durmstrang relationship triangle/square/pentagon/hexagon. Whatever i've made it affect this.

**Sweet Heavens: **I'm glad you enjoy the story, it is nice when someone tries to make their work original but its hard with there being so many stories out in this category.


	5. Reuniting the Order

_Manos ardientes: Burning Hands. A small aura of flames form around the casters hand allowing them to launch the fire at an unsuspecting target. When controlling the spell fully the caster can make the flames change direction as they move their hand. _

_Atrum Telum - Dark Arrow offensive, black iron arrow moving at high speed with enough force to go through a body or pierce an Armour _

_Lluvia de piedra: stone rain. A small grey cloud forms where the caster as pointed their wand and causes the air to solidify. Over time the cloud will spit out stone pebbles that will grow in size and weight the longer the spell is present._

_Desino: __Huge spider like web - over 10 feet in diameter,medium speed can stick to any substance and hold still multiple opponents. the web is very sticky almost glue like. The web can be destroyed by physical strength (thought it would take about 5-7 adults to rip the web) or by counter spell (Sindeo)._

A/n: Thanks Himuradono for the spells sent in the review, Atrum Telum, and Desino are two of these.

--

If someone had told Albus Dumbledore a year earlier the trouble he would find upon offering Harry Potter a place at Hogwarts then the elderly sage might have rethought his decision and allowed one of the other wizarding schools to have him. Ever since the death of James and Lily Potter he had started to come up with his plan, placing Harry at the Dursley's giving anyone that asked the illusion he was safe there due to the blood magic was the easiest thing he had to do for years. He knew what the muggles thought of magic and magical beings, there was no way that they'd accept Harry like he told them to; after ten years of whatever punishment they came up with for him would only serve to show the Headmaster as a hero. Offering Harry a place at his school would give him the chance that he'd need to groom the boy to how he saw fit, it was a plan that went horribly wrong fifty years ago with Tom Riddle, but back then he wasn't in the same position. It seemed however that fate was not without a sense of irony; Harry had been killed by the very person that he wanted to train the boy to kill. His greatest failure.

Walking through the long and dank corridor of Grimmauld Place he kept his twinkling blue eyes on the far door, it had taken him minutes after receiving news of the Azkaban breakout to reform the Order of the Phoenix. A lot of the members had aged like he himself but with that age he hoped also came a larger sense of experience, however there was the threat of the witches and wizards having become complacent in their skills of duelling live and deadly opponents. Pushing the door open he smiled grimly at the people that turned to face him, Arthur and Molly Weasley, Minerva McGonagall, a decidedly unhealthy looking Severus Snape, Alastor Moody, Kingsley Shacklebolt, Andromeda Tonks and surprisingly her daughter, Nymphadora as well as Remus Lupin. The latter was a shock as she had just finished her seventh year at Hogwarts that June.

"I thank you call for coming here tonight, we are missing a significant number but we shall however continue with the hope that they rejoin us." He told him in a quiet voice that carried around the room, He was grateful that they were still able to access the Headquarters of the order even with Sirius being incarcerated. "I am sure that all of you are aware that Lord Voldemort has returned," ignoring the shudders that ran through everyone in the room apart from Remus and Moody Dumbledore continued. "There is no other reasonable explanation for the attack and breakout of the Death Eaters from Azkaban, after this meeting I shall request that Cornelius meet with me so we can discuss what should be done." The air in the room was extremely tense something that Dumbledore either didn't know or chose to ignore sitting upright in his seat. "We will have to move quickly if we are to stop Voldemort from destroying everything that we have rebuilt these past ten years."

"Albus what makes you so sure that he'll meet with you?" Remus asked looking down the table ignoring the sneer that Snape tossed him, "I can only guess that you're not exactly popular with the Minister at the minute." He added not wanting to go into any detail about the death of his best friend's son. He himself felt that the Headmaster should shoulder the majority of the blame for it; everyone knew that there were a significant number of Death Eater children at Hogwarts and the story itself wasn't all that secret when the Boy-Who-Lived joined the school. Just how hard would it have been for one of their parents to walk up the path from Hogsmeade and enter the school during one of the days that Dumbledore wasn't there?

"You are of course talking about the tragedy that befell Harry." Dumbledore answered glancing over his half moon glasses at the werewolf. "I am aware that the wizarding world seems to hold me responsible for Harry's death while at my school, but no matter whom they chose as a scapegoat there was no possible way for me to be able to watch his every move every second of the day." Gasps could be heard coming from a number of people sitting around the table but Dumbledore merely kept his focus on Remus. "It was Lord Voldemort that took Harry's life Remus not I." Hearing the excuse being poured out of the old wizards mouth with a practised ease that made Lupin wonder just how long he had sat in front of his mirror and told himself that exact thing since Harry died; sitting back in his seat Remus lifted his head slightly so he was looking at the ceiling above the doorway trying to calm the anger and rage he could feel building up inside himself.

"The breakout that took place," Andromeda said bringing the attention to herself trying to stop anyone from saying something they didn't mean in the heat of the moment. "Surely Fudge can't look past the fact that the Death Eater's left Sirius in his cell, if like they said he was You-Know-Whose right hand man they would have taken him with them." Sirius' name stopped anyone that wanted to break into the conversation from doing so, you could count the number of people that either knew or believed of his innocence on one hand and there was only two of those people in that room. Andromeda who never thought her cousin would betray his friends in the manner that everyone said he had, and Snape; having been a Death Eater he would have known if another member of the Black family joined Voldemort.

"She's got a point Albus," Moody said his magical eye spinning in all directions. "With the Dark Lord's return he would have wanted Sirius right next to him if he handed James and Lily over, so why would he leave his best man behind bars and free everyone else including Bellatrix." Hearing her sister's name Andromeda had the grace to look down ashamed by what she had done in the name of Voldemort and pureblood rule. Listening to both members speak Dumbledore stroked his beard; he had been the person that gave the most damming evidence against Sirius telling the Ministry that he had been the Potter's secret keeper, if he had been wrong and it looked like he had with what had just happened he wondered if freeing Sirius was the right thing to do. There would have to be a re-trail in his case which wouldn't be expected to take too long with Death Eater's on the loose but how would Sirius react to his supposed friends; the very ones that sent him to hell on earth.

"Indeed Cornelius would have to look into the possibility that Sirius was in fact innocent, as will we all." He replied looking around the room at people that had more than readily turned their backs on him without listening to a thing he had to say. "That once again brings up the point that if Sirius didn't betray James and Lily then who did? In a re-trail Sirius will stick to his original belief that it was in fact Peter Pettigrew who was the secret keeper for the Potter's yet he has no proof of this fact." He continued looking around the room at every person sitting there reminding them that they had in some way been against him. "For the time being we are not here to discuss Sirius Black and his possible freedom."

--

"Lucy where are we going?" Bella asked in her baby voice bouncing around the blonde Death Eater, he didn't know how good this idea was. Voldemort told him to show Bella his little secret increasing the number of people that knew to three, he had taken it as well as anyone could expect him to when finding out that his master was finding the child that caused his downfall and on top of that was teaching him; Bella on the other hand. The fact that she was insane made it hard for him to know just how she would react to seeing Harry there; there was a very good chance that she would snap and attack the boy, something he doubted Voldemort would take to very well.

"Bella, what I'm about to show you. No one else can know about, the Dark Lord has informed me that he will decide when the rest of the Death Eaters will be told." He informed her looking straight into her purple eyes, repressing the shudder that almost ran down his spine seeing nothing in her eyes he turned and continued his walk down the corridor hearing her louder footsteps trying to keep up with him. He knew that if she did do something to Harry then it would be he and not Bella that felt the brunt of Voldemort's anger; after all he was the one that had been given the task of looking after the boy when the Dark Lord wasn't around to do it himself. The downside to that was where his Lord had limited knowledge in War mage magic he had none which meant Harry had no means to train, the books were at an advanced level and so they were rendered useless for the time being.

Opening the door that led to Harry's room Lucius made sure that Bella was stopped from looking in just yet, the twelve year old was inclined to launching spells at him when he entered his room unannounced. His grey blue eyes travelled from one end of the room and back again trying to figure out where Harry was in the darkness.

"Flecha ácida." Seeing green arrow shot towards the pair taking Bella completely off guard, the witch tossing herself to the floor, Lucius on the other hand managed to duck under the spell when he saw it easily in the dark room. He was loath to admit that he had two serious burn marks on his body from getting caught when that spell, the first time was entering Harry's room and the second was mocking the boy's ability; two things he didn't want to do again. Of course he knew that he would have to come back to the room but wanted to try and keep the number of visits to a minimum. The now standing Bella had drawn her wand and was aiming wildly around the room trying to figure out just where the spell had come from, with one eye trying to find Harry and the other keeping his eye on his companion Lucius slowly grabbed hold of her wrist and lowered it.

"The Dark Lord has asked for me to bring her in here, he feels that her unique style of duelling with be something that you can profit from." Lucius called out catching the malicious look that was etched on Bella's face no doubt ready to start firing spells in the room ready to destroy it in her desire to find out just who fired that spell at them and make them suffer. Hearing someone walk quietly along the marbled floor Lucius tried to keep his face impassive knowing that this was going to be an encounter that no one would want to miss, slowly but surely an outline was visible due to the moonlight coming in through the window.

"Crucio." Bella hissed at the figure and watched as the blood red spell slammed into the figure forcing them to the floor as screams filled the room, having expected something to happen but still not having been ready for it Lucius was shocked by Bella throwing the Cruciatus curse at Harry without even knowing who it was. "You think that you can attack me?" she asked her voice now losing all of the baby like tone that was present during her more insane moments, walking towards her down opponent the look on her face increased in rage with every step as did the fire in her eyes until she was standing above Harry pointing her wand down at her. "Lucy, we've brought me itty bitty baby Potter." She said now giggling madly at the writhing Harry on the floor, before she could say anything else or increase the pain through the curse she was tossed across the room.

Rolling over to see who attacked her from behind she immediately lowered her eyes seeing a glowering Voldemort glaring at her his slit like eyes narrowed to an almost nonexistent level. Snake like eyes travelled from her who was cowering from to the gasping and sweating Harry who had no turned onto his stomach his right arm stretched out in an attempt to get to his wand which had been dropped and rolled away when the torture curse hit him.

Walking further into the room Voldemort waved his wand in the air and watched as a goblet formed before placing it in front of Harry allowing the boy to drink keeping his eyes on Bella who when she looked at him had confusion dancing in her eyes.

"I didn't ask Lucius to bring you here so you could attack Harry." He told her crouching down so he was face to face with the witch, so scared of what he would do to her Bella whimpered and tried to push her body away from Voldemort and along the stone floor. "Episkey." A small white light hit the still shaking Harry, slowly his shaking stopped and he turned to look at Voldemort unlike one of his favourite Death Eater's he was able to keep eye contact with the serpentine wizard allowing a small smirk to form on his face before pushing himself into a standing position. "You see Bellatrix; I have the wizarding world thinking that Potter is dead. I shall educate him in the most important forms of magic, he is to become my protégé." The end of his plan for Harry went unfinished with the boy still being there, knowing that he wasn't completely for what he was saying it wouldn't be the best time to tell him he wanted him to kill Dumbledore.

"My Lord, I'm sorry." Bella said my voice level once again; looking past Voldemort to Harry who was making his way to the far wall where his bed was and where he had fired his spell she didn't know what else to say. "You have the baby Potter, he isn't dead." She said before bursting into laughing rolling onto the floor not being able to stop, the fact that Harry was alive and here seemed more then she was able to fact never mind the fact that Voldemort said that he wanted Harry to be his protégé. "Standing up and looking at Harry Voldemort turned and left the room ignoring Lucius altogether. "Potter we're training."

Standing up Harry slowly followed Voldemort, the spell the Dark Lord had used on him was enough to heal any damage that the Cruciatus curse had caused but he found that he was still out of breath from all the screaming he had done while under it, throwing Bella a look and then walking past Lucius ignoring him much like Voldemort had Harry tried to keep up with the pale wizards much longer strides. It was usually something that wasn't too hard for him to do but he was no tired and found Voldemort getting further and further away from him.

"If you can't keep up I'll curse you into the library." Voldemort hissed at him looking over his shoulder, eyes growing wide Harry increased his pace to try and catch his mentor not wanting to be hit by a spell like the last one again. Managing to get into the library at the same time as Voldemort Harry walked past him and started making his way over to the chair that he frequently used while he was in there. That was until a jet of blue light hit the chair and sent it flying further away from him; turning back to look at Voldemort anything that he was ready to say fled his brain seeing the evil look. "I brought you here so you could learn a spell not sit on your ass and look stupid. Now get here." Scurrying over to where Voldemort stood the fear was evident on Harry's face something that Voldemort was happy about. After all what was the point in being a Dark Lord if you couldn't scare the child that you were training.

Harry didn't look at Voldemort instead he kept his eyes ahead were the statue had been the last time that they had been practising spells only the day before. Only this time there was nothing there.

"Turn around." following the order Harry tried to keep his hands down and away from Voldemort's face, when he first fled Hogwarts with him he had been worried that he was going to be killed but that had left him when it seemed Voldemort wanted to look after him; now however he was once again afraid for his life. "Look at me," he hissed out determined to back him face his fears even if it was because of him that Harry was scared now. "Defeating a witch or wizard doesn't have to be in a duel Harry, if you can sneak up on a wizard then you can kill them be casting a spell on yourself instead on them. Like so." Voldemort pointed his wand at his right hand and sucked in a small breath, "Manos ardientes" Harry jumped backwards when he saw the flames engulf the hand of the older wizard who didn't seem to be fazed, "as you can see there is no pain in the spell for the target." Opening his hand Voldemort drew his hand back before launching it forward and watched with a sick smile as the flames shot towards the far end of the room before he be pulled his hand in towards his chest and they changed direction shooting at him before going back to their starting position flowing around his hand and fingers.

"It's amazing," Harry said in awe looking at Voldemort's hand in shock at what he was seeing.

"There are a number of spells that allow the witch or wizard who cast them a small amount of control of the element based in the spell, a truly powerful War mage can form these type of spells without a wand and control them for longer than I am." Voldemort replied shaking his hand and watching as the flames dissipated into the air, allowing the sleeve on his robes to drop down and cover his hand to hide the burn marks that had formed on the back of his hand as well as the palm the serpentine wizard was able to mask his face to prevent the pain from being shown for his effort in showing Harry the spell. He had said that a powerful War mage something that he wasn't and never claimed to be, he was more than happy with being the strongest Dark Lord in fifty years and if he had his way for much longer. "You will be practising that spell along with others. Accio." Voldemort added pointing his wand at a gap in the bookcases and watched as a large blackboard with spells and diagrams as well as what they did came towards them. "As you know Harry I cannot be here every day and so this board will contain what I want you to learn; I will be able to change it as I see fit according to your progress."

Turning and walking out of the library Voldemort closed and locked both large library doors, that child was going to be more trouble than he was worth he could feel it now. The more vengeful part of his brain told him to go back in there and kill him here and now it would save him so much trouble if he was indeed successful in disposing Albus Dumbledore. Caught up in his own thoughts he didn't hear two sets of shows coming down the hallway towards him until they were stood on his right.

"Lucius I told you to show Bellatrix our little secret I did not tell you to allow her to try and kill him." Voldemort whispered looking at the blonde male who gulped, "Give me a reason why I shouldn't kill you for almost costing me my trump card?" Being a pure-blooded wizard Lucius was unfamiliar with that particular phrase and was left standing there with his mouth hanging open having been ready to come up with a reason as to why he should be allowed to live. "It would seem that you have none, count yourself lucky that I have Harry currently immersed in magic that will show me if he is worth keeping around any longer then I already have. If he were too hurt by the Cruciatus curse then you can rest assured both of you will be wishing you were in a room full of Dementors."

"My Lord," Bella said dropping down to one knee in the hopes that it would save her from anything that Voldemort wanted to do in revenge, "Forgive me for attacking baby Potter, he had however attacked first and the shock of seeing just who was in the room..."

"Silence," Voldemort spat in parsletongue casuing both Death Eaters to jump back afraid of what he had just said to them, it had never failed to scare any of the Death Eaters when he spoke in the tongue of snakes; it gave him a more threatening air. "Next time either one of you so much as raise your wands to the boy without my say so then I will make you beg for death." He finished switching back to English before vanishing with a small popping noise leaving them staring at the library doors.

Carefully Bellatrix reached out to the door and tried turning the handle on it hearing it click against the lock.

"Alohomora." She whispered placing her wand on top of the handle and turning it once again smiling giddily when they opened. "Lucy, we're going to see the Boy-Who-Lived." Bella told him before walking into the room and seeing Harry standing there staring at the board, more worried about what was going to happen if Voldemort knew that they were sneaking into the locked room where he had Harry training in whatever spells he had left for him Lucius stopped at the doorway before taking a step backwards so he was still outside and closed them once again. Tapping the handles with his wand he was pleased to hear the lock click back into place.

Spinning around to see who had walked into the library and froze seeing Bella standing there with the same shocked look on her face, having heard the door lock behind her. Reaching for his wand Harry's eyes never leaving hers he took one last look at the blackboard before feeling his wand drop down into his hand.

"Vientos helados." Having heard of this spell unlike the one he had shot at her in his room Bellatrix pulled her own wand out and rolled to the floor watching as the curse hit the banister behind her holding the upper level up and a thick layer of ice formed where the spell landed before spreading in both directions. "Chapoteo ácido, Vientos helados." Firing both spells off at her at the same time Harry quickly jumped behind the chair that Voldemort and Lucius had been in during the times when they had talked to him instead of showing him a spell to use.

"Protego," Bella shouted from her position on the floor not having expected Harry to attack her, and fully understanding the threat that she had just been given seconds before by the Dark Lord outside the library. In all honesty she hadn't come in here to attack him, merely to see what he was being asked to learn and show him a nasty curse she knew herself. Her shield nearly buckled under the ball of acid that hit it and then started to spread, the icy winds spell that hit it second casued the same effect that it did on the banister. Slowly her shield turned to a block of ice that was being held up by a thin stream of magic, unable to take the weight the ice shield fell to the floor shattered. "Does the baby want to play?" she asked banishing the shards of ice into the chair he was behind smiling as they all dug in deep into the fabric.

Having been shocked by her sudden appearance in the library and what she had done to him the last time he saw her had caused Harry to attack Bella, but now hiding behind the chair and knowing three of his spells had failed he was suddenly regretting his decision to attack her. The babyish voice she had asked her question in casued a shudder to run down his spine.

"Potter." She giggled, "Confringo." The pieces of leather and stuffing that flew over the back of the chair as well as the un-expectant movement didn't exactly fill Harry with a sense of pride or security having to keep hold of the chair to make sure it didn't fall on top of him. "Diffindo." He was lucky that he was still so small, otherwise as well as the top of the chair that was cut off and fell onto the seat Harry's head would have joined it. "Come on Harry, we're playing a game." She called out before falling into a giggling fit.

"Niebla ácida." Harry said trying to keep his voice as quiet as possible, not knowing how to control his magic as well as an older wizard the fact that Harry hadn't shouted the spell or spoke at his normal level meant that the acid fog was fainter and smaller then the last time he had cast it having shouted. However his aim was on target and he took the distraction to run from behind the nearly destroyed chair to the other side of the room as quickly and silently as he took, turning the board in the direction he wanted as he went.

"Ahhh." Bellatrix screamed as she felt her boots starting to bubble way before kicking them off. "He knows how to play. Itty, bitty baby Potter."

--

Cornelius Fudge peered over the stand down at Albus Dumbledore before turning to look at Amelia Bones who was sitting to his right, the group of witches and wizards that the Hogwarts Headmaster had brought with him was shocking. It was like they had been expecting something from him; the time of night that they had asked for the meeting was one thing that stunned the Minister of magic, the Ministry had been ready to close and they would have gone home for the night but there was no way that you could turn away Albus Dumbledore especially when he brought an entourage of witches and wizards with him.

"Albus what a lovely surprise," Fudge lied glaring down at him, he wanted nothing more than to throw the old man in Azkaban for not protecting Potter properly while he was at his school and it was something he had a lot of owls telling him to do. There was just one small problem with that and it was Azkaban did house a single prisoner anymore, after he was informed of the breakout he had sent a group of Auror's to retrieve Sirius Black for questioning on why his name had taken all of the other Death Eaters and yet left him there to rot. He had him in a cell ready for a small trail in the morning so it was a small plus for the Minister to be shown that he was doing something after all.

"I'm sure you're aware Minister of the mass breakout in Azkaban," Dumbledore said earning a look that told him he was an idiot, of course he knew. He wasn't in charge of magical Britain for nothing. "The I think you will find that you have a single prisoner that was left there by the Death Eaters that attacked, a Sirius Orion Black." Being given the same look even Dumbledore could tell that this probably wasn't the best time to be pushing the buttons of a man in more power than him and given what had recently happened might please a lot of people by tossing him in jail. "It is my belief that Lord Voldemort has returned," Shudders passed through the small crowd of people but once again Dumbledore ignored them needing to get to his point as quickly as possible. "Cornelius, for the past year I'm certain that one of my own professors was working alongside the Dark Lord, in attempts to gain access to the Philosophers stone. He was able to do just that taking the life of professor Quirell and thus his first act in his new body was to kill Harry Potter who tried to stop him."

"I will admit Dumbledore that young Harry's death which happened while he was in your charge has shocked no small number of witches or wizards around the country. Many of who demand that I toss you in Azkaban, but as you already know the prison isn't safe anymore, with the Death Eaters having attacked in a failed attempt to free Black we had to bring him here and place him under continuous guard to make sure they don't try again. However I fail you see how by your logic Harry's death means You-Know-Who has returned." Fudge replied glaring at the Hogwarts Headmaster, right now he was pleased that apart from Amelia and the group that Dumbledore brought there was no one else there, he couldn't have the old man inciting panic with only a single tragedy as his proof to anything having happened.

"Cornelius, I can have Severus Snape a known and former Death Eater so you his Dark Mark. It's has blackened a sure sign that Voldemort as returned." Dumbledore offered trying to keep his tone level; he needed the Minister to believe him so together they could prepare a defence against anything Voldemort tried to do, however from the look on the Minister's face it told him that Fudge wasn't going to buy into the fact that Snape's tattoo had darkened as proof of anything. For all he knew it had been jet black this whole time. "If they were indeed Sirius Black's man then why would they leave him and take everyone else that was a convicted Death Eater?" Dumbledore asked finding something that would give him a small amount of leverage and grasped it with both bony hands. "Surely he would have been the first person they tried to free."

"Albus it is clear to me why Black was left behind and the other Death Eaters, only a small number of them originally attacked Azkaban and so they needed to free others while fighting off the Auror's stationed there trying to get to Black's cell. However they weren't able to overcome the force that we had there and so had to retreat leaving You-Know-Who's right hand man behind." Dumbledore stared at Fudge not being able to believe what he was hearing, so sure had he been that the Minister would see he was clearly right. "Tomorrow morning we are going to question Black on how long the Death Eater's had been planning this attack before moving him to a more secure facility."

--

Laying behind a table stood on its side Harry peeked around the corner only to see Bella ducking back behind her own shield, the twelve year old sighed in exhaustion having no idea how he'd managed to keep her a t bay for so long. The insane Death Eater had fired spell after spell at him and whatever he was hiding behind while all he knew was the same four spells that so far had failed to do anything other than ruin her boots. Sticking his head over the top of the table and the blackboard that was directly in front of him and not to the side as it had been when he first made this his new hiding spot he squinted trying to see just what was written there in that loopy spider scrawl Voldemort called writing; keeping one eye on where he last knew Bella to be Harry took one last fleeting look at the board before ducking back down.

"Atrum Telum." He shouted sticking his head out from the bottom corner of the table and firing his curse off, the shiny black iron arrow glistened in the light from the library before rocketing towards Bella's hiding place. However his aim was off and instead of going through the chair that she was behind it shot over it embedding itself into the wall leaving only the very end of the tail sticking out before slowly turning to smoke and vanishing. Not having looked to see what had happened and since there wasn't a cry of pain of a body hitting the floor he took that to mean he had missed Bella once again, something that seemed to be a bit of a pattern in their duel. It was also something that he wasn't happy about; the paranoid part of his mind that still had trouble trusting Voldemort told him that this was all set up, after all she did attack him as soon as she saw him in his room; after Voldemort left and told him to train she walked in all smiles and giggles.

"Potter." She shouted "If that hit me it would have really hurt." You could hear the pout in her voice as she said that and there was nothing to stop the small smile that formed on Harry's face, while it crept him out to no small degree the baby voice that Bella used was also having a calming effect on him. Yes he knew it was crazy. "Crucio." She shouted seeing Harry stick his head back around the table to see what was going on, having already been hit with it once and not wanting to feel it again he quickly shot behind the table and watched as the red curse hit one of the metal poles holding up the top floor. Amazingly the metal seemed to bend and twist due to the force of the curse and he found himself just watching it for a few seconds until he realized what he was doing. "You know if you let me hit you just once I'll stop." She giggled leaving Harry laying there hide eyed and shaking his head at her, she was completely insane.

Taking a look around the room he could see the damage caused by the pair, more her then him. Pieces of wood, metal, plastic, leather, cotton and paper were blown into tiny pieces and scattered around the room, several things had holes blasted in them, were cut into a number of different sizes; they were either burnt melted or frozen. He only hoped that Voldemort had good insurance. Taking the time to see if she'd moved yet Harry was happily surprised to see the bottom of Bella's feet from under the chair she was hitting behind; the only problem was he didn't know any spells that would get under the chair and not hit it instead. Letting out the breath of air that he'd been holding in he took the break in barrage to mean she was thinking about what to do next herself, however his mind was blank. What was a twelve year old meant to do in this situation, she had the advantage due to age and spell repertoire. Lifting his arm up slightly and seeing the holes that had been blasted in his shirt but missing him Harry unbutton it and tossed it over the top of the table.

"Deprimo." Bella shouted on instinct and Harry watched as a nice sized hole was formed either side of the shirt before it fell to the floor. Watching as the now destroyed garment fell to the floor he was only happy that he hadn't stuck his head around the corner of the table to see what was happening at that point, otherwise that hole would have been in him. Resting his body against the table once again he tried to come up with ways and ideas that would allow him to either defeat Bella or stop her from launching spell after spell at him which would kill or injury him. Putting his hand on the top of the table he lifted his head up so only his forehead and eyes were looking over it and once again tried to see what was written on the board.

"Lluvia de piedra." Harry cried waving his wand in a circular motion above Bella's chair and then ducked back down, feeling the air getting thicker he lowered his body to the floor and covered his head with both arms.

Having heard the curse Bella had waited for something to either slam into the chair or go into the wall either side of above it yet none of these things happened. After a second or two of waiting she came to the conclusion that Harry had cast the spell on himself but why she had no idea; ready to toss another spell in his direction when a small stone pebble hit her arm she froze looking confused. Then another hit her a few seconds later a third, turning her gaze upwards she saw the growing greyish cloud hovering above her position on the floor before a fourth pebble this time slightly larger hit her in the face. Angry and also secretly impressed with what Harry had done she quickly moved to one side of the chair were she would be able to keep her eye on the table Harry was behind before turning her attention to a bookcase that was pulled away from the wall. That was going her be her next hiding spot.

"Desino." Having used his last spell as a mere distraction Harry did nothing to stop the grin that formed on his face as he watched the web like material fly across the room before hitting Bella and sticking to the wall behind her. Slowly getting to his feet he carefully made his way over to where she stood trapped and struggling to free herself his smirk increasing with each step he took. "I win." He said mimicking her baby voice which only served to increase the glare she was giving him, laughing at her he toyed with the idea of trying to find a counter spell for the web and letting her free; but wondered why he should. Picking the wand up that she had dropped when the web catapulted her backwards Harry slowly made his way to the first chair he had hid behind and set it up right before lowering himself in it making sure it wasn't going to give out due to the damage done.

* * *

**harry rukes:** Glad you liked the story, and hope you'll read more of it

**cawarloard: **Wouldn't have thought it could great after only a short time but thanks. Am i that predictable? Since you asked, yes there will be a fight with Harry involving some of the Weasley's but not until later chapters. The question for you is what Weasley's?

**Ice wolf13:** Thank you

**shankstar89: **I try my best to update, and thanks.

**Saturn Lover:** It's one of my favorite pairings for him, making Harry darker also allows me to have Fleur less worried about her Veela nature like she can be shown. The next few chapters mightn't be as good because they'll focus more on training but after that everything will pick up. Interesting, a spell that turns them to stone, before this review i was thinking of something like that; but for him to use it on the shield spell and then shatter it.

**Mechconstrictor: **I'm glad you like the story, there are good ones still out there on the site but it's finding them, 'black and blue' and 'the lie i've lived' are both really good.

**Loatroll: **Thank you, Dark Harry gives the writer a lot more freedom because it shows just what the hat saw in his head. Fleur is one of the few proper partners for dark Harry, the only other two i can think of are tonks and bella. Obviously my mind is already made up.

**Sweet Heavens:** I did try to insert the horizontal line ruler to separate where the story changes but it mustn't have shown up sorry about that. Didn't know it was a bit rushed but that could be because i needed to throw it further along to show Harry's training.

**Typhoidkitten1: **Yup chapter 3, you can thank my insanity to be able to come up with the basis for these story ideas that i have going on.

**spedclass:** Glad you're enjoying it.

**Himuradono:** yea, in the next 3 chapters they'll each be based on a year to show how Harry is developing and how much darker he'll become. Fleur was put in there to show how other people are dealing with Harry's death, and that it's just not bothering people in Britain. Bellatrix was easy to write that chapter and probably will be because of her insanity. Thanks for the selection of spells as well.

**adenoide: **yea no weapon for the old man, you're right she is in love with him for his money how else is it explained why she had a crush on him long before she had ever even seen him? Dumbledore never trained him at all, so of course it'll be better.

**kubas89: **thank you, and yes yupii darkharry/fleur

**bhoy1888: **The next 3 chapters mightn't be for you then, with the focus being on his training more then anything else. Fleur wasn't meant to have been shown as a love sick girl but rather the fact that everyone knew the legend of Harry potter, and that he was also around her age. It would have been something that all wizarding children would have been told as a bed time story so the fact that he's _dead_ would effect them more then the parents. No there is no bond with him, and i'm not going to make it so her love with turn him back to the light, i hope i'm not that cliched. Hmm, he could have some contempt for his parents living him; it is something that a lot of people would have even if the back of their minds. Voldemort's already going at him, with manipulations but at the fact that he can give him what he wants more then anything else, I don't know how his loyalty would wavier at Hogwarts. But we'll seen. Thanks for the review.

**animekingmike: **I'll try my best. Thanks

**Fibinaci: **Well we never actually got to see what the hat saw, with JK rowling never really got into it. wanting him to be the cliche hero that he was. In a way i think that Harry could blame his parents, you know sort of, 'you left me' type of thing even if they died for him. But yeah a lot of his anger will be on Dumbledore which is how Voldemort can get at him. Fleur's mourning him in 'just a fan' type of way, i don't think his parents would have had the time to arrange a marriage with having to go into hiding from Voldemort. Hey i'm cruel but not that cruel Gabby would have been like what 5 or 6 when Harry first started Hogwarts so there might have been a chance she would have bounced her little blonde head off of the floor.


	6. Half the fun is when you plan the plan

A/n: My profile has been updated with the summaries of my upcoming stories. Go have a look. xD You lot must be sick of my asking you to go to my profile to check something,. (Side note, how fucking great is the new batman film. Saw it last night and couldn't get over how good it was. XD)

_Sindeo- The counter to Desino, the only spell capable to removing the huge web like material._

_Savrax - Cutting curse - slashing motion of a wand. The curse can be a vertical or horizontal. The wound is 2 inch deep and 16 inch long._

_Rasgón de piel - Skin tear. A more brutal version of the cutting or slashing curses. Where they neatly cut the skin of the target this spell tears the piece of skin away in a jagged manner leaving a rough and gaping wound._

Harry and Bella stood or in the witches case was pinned against the wall staring at each other, despite his declaration that he had won their duel the fire dancing in Bella's eyes told him this was far from over; unable to keep the cheeky smirk off of his face Harry took a step further away from her showing disrespect by turning his back on her, however holding her wand in his hand took away any type of danger that she presented. Feeling the daggers in his back he turned around and wouldn't have been surprised if Bella had been foaming at the mouth from the way she was glaring at him, keeping his eyes on her he slowly walked backwards to the board and checked on the spell he had used to pin her against the wall before the smirk became a full blown smile.

"You want to know something?" he asked sitting on the floor and rolling both wands to and fro, not looking up to see if she was going to reply Harry continued talking. "You can't free yourself from that spell unless I use the counter spell. Isn't that funny." He added the last part clapping like a cheerleader. Yeah, he knew from the red colour her face had turned it was a good idea to have an escape plan before realizing her otherwise he doubted that he'd survive the night. "You wouldn't know where Voldemort is would you?" he asked tilting his head to the side when he saw her flinch. Interesting he'd have to get to the bottom of that and quickly, apart from the flinch though Bella refused to make any other movement; and so Harry's question went unanswered. "Oh you're no fun." He said before standing back up and walking towards the doors, seeing her captor more than ready to leave her tied against the wall Bella's struggling increased against the web like substance.

Before Harry could saying anything else to her that would only serve to further infuriate her the doors to the library swung open, Voldemort closely followed by Lucius walked in before freezing in their tracks for different reasons. The blonde Death Eater stared at Bella pinned to the wall and then at Harry holding both wands before he was forced to try and stop the laughter that was desperate to escape; here was one of the most feared Death Eaters and she had been pinned to the wall by a twelve year old and it looked like she had no way out.

"What have you done!?" Voldemort half hissed half shouted the trio of people that had been in the room jumped at this before following the Dark Lord's gaze around the room. Lucius' eyes widened in shock taking in the damage as Harry seemed to be in a trance not having known the sheer amount of chaos the two of them had created during their duel. Bookcases and stairs going to the upper level were burnt, blasted, cut and frozen solid; banisters had hole blasted through them, cuts and slits which almost split them in half as well as numerous pieces of them had been melted off and where now stuck to the floor in giant gloop's on coloured mess that appeared to be some type of excrement. Looking back down at the floor after taking the destruction in because she didn't win Bella waited for whatever explosion Voldemort was about to have to take place.

"It was all her fault she came in here and attacked me." Harry said pointing at Bella whose head had snapped up at speed and her purple eyes and widened in shock at what Harry had just done, trust her to forget just how deliciously evil and creative children where and then be caught off guard by what she would have called the worst of them all. If she was free she would have cursed him into oblivion not caring about whatever consequences she Voldemort would throw at her; after Potter was dealt with she'd do the same to Lucius who looked like he was going to piss his pants from holding in his laughter. "I was staying in here like you told me to when she turned up; it was like in my room again. She attacked me for nothing. I had to defend myself otherwise she would have killed me." With Voldemort staring at Bella Harry took his time to smirk evilly at her from behind his back.

For a few seconds no one said anything as it seemed that Voldemort was weighing up what he would do to Bella for attacking Harry, even Lucius had managed to straighten his face at the end of Harry's story. While he had took for granted something like that had happened he also knew there was more to it than that after all he had been the one to bind both pendants to the teen and his story didn't say just why Bella was stuck to the wall in front of them all.

"You're lying," came Voldemort's response after he continued to stare at Bella, the witch seemed to take her first breath since he walked into the room when he said that. Behind the Dark Lord Harry managed to look offended by that comment.

"I am not." He shot back indignantly causing the serpentine wizard to spin around and stare at him a ghost of a smile on his face, "She attacked me." He said again folding his arms across his chest trying to look as imposing as he could. It was something that didn't work all that well, staying with Voldemort might have put weight on Harry's unnaturally thin form but the difference in height was still too much for him to ever look like a rival. "She attacked me." He said once again this time added a stomp to the statement like it would make it any more truthful.

Lucius was preparing himself to have to pick pieces of Harry up off of the floor after that comment; never had any one spoke to Voldemort in that way but that was because they were terrified of him killing them. Yet here was this teenager talking to him like they were equals and he had nothing to fear from the Dark Lord, even Bella was watching with a mix of excitement and worry; she wanted to see Potter put back in his place but any battle that could take place between the two would be extremely one sided.

"Now do you understand why I keep the boy around, Bella?" Voldemort asked keeping his eyes on the glaring Harry, "His fearlessness is something that you'll never see if someone were to look at me, even you and Lucius two of my most trusted Death Eaters are scared of me." Slowly Voldemort walked around Harry before placing both hands on his shoulders and stared back at the witch attached to the wall, both Bella and Lucius stared at the pair that by the looks of them couldn't be any more different. Voldemort from decades of trying to find a way to be immortal had warped his appearance to something that wasn't anything resembling human anymore, yet Harry at first glance looked innocent as innocent could be. That was until he annoyed him like Bella had just found out. "Before I lost my body the only wizard capable of matching my was that fool Dumbledore, I think it's only fitting that his death will come at the hands of the one person he would want to mould into his own image." Sharing a look with the violet eyed witch Lucius didn't know what to say, what could he say? His Lord was putting his plan to kill Dumbledore on a teen. "Sindeo."

Dropping to the floor Bella shot a look at Voldemort wanting to question whether his resurrection had made him insane, if anyone was going to be allowed to kill Dumbledore apart from Voldemort himself then she wanted the task; she had more than one reason to want to kill the elderly sage. Switching her gaze to Harry she saw that he still held her wand in his hand, following her gaze her merely grinned back up at her smugly knowing full well that she wanted it back from him, fingering the wand in his hand he tossed it into the air watching as she took three quick steps forward to try and grab hold of it.

"Savrax." Centimetres before Bella's hand touched the wand it was blasted further past her before falling to the floor, turning around to watch it rest on the wooden floor her eyes widened before narrowing dangerously seeing that her wand had been cut in half. Spinning on her heel to glare at Harry who still had his wand out tried his best at looking sheepish. "Whoops." He said shrugging, his effort at looking innocent might have been better had a smile not formed on his face, it didn't help that Lucius was once again finding his mouth so no one would see his smile and Voldemort was doing nothing to Harry for it. "My finger slipped," he said staring at her not sure what she was going to do to him; she hadn't moved from her spot since turning around.

"Your finger slipped?" she yelled at him snarling, "You shouted the spell." Taking a step towards Harry arms out stretched to choke him, not even getting within ten feet of him Voldemort pointed his wand at Bella staring callously into her eyes.

"Bellatrix, I've told you once that no harm will come to Harry, make no mistake I won't hesitate to kill you to keep his safe." Staring back at him in disbelief Bella lowered her arms as well as her head, unsure what to say or do Harry looked over to Lucius needing to see if the blonde male was going to open his mouth, he didn't know why Voldemort still had his hands on his shoulders but it was starting to freak him out.

"My Lord," Lucius said taking the attention from Bella and Harry and to himself, "With no offence meant to either your plan or Harry himself. But wouldn't it increase the chances of success if you sent an older more experienced wizard, if Harry was to fail then the wizarding world would know of his survival and who knows what they would do to him." Despite him saying he didn't mean any offense and only just hearing the plan Harry couldn't help but think that it was more of a shot at him then Lucius thinking Voldemort's plan was that good. Seeing that he was going to be allowed to continue Lucius took a step forward standing next to Bella, "Given the right information Bella and I would be able to kill Dumbledore, he might consider himself to be the strongest wizard alive but I doubt he would be able to withstand our joint attack."

Hoping that the plan would be taken by Voldemort Bella stood straighter and for the first time stopped glaring at Harry, she could only hope that he said yes; after all that would mean bye bye Harry seeing as Voldemort had said he was there to kill Dumbledore.

"Tell me then Lucius, how will either you or Bella manage to blend in with the students that will be at Hogwarts?" Voldemort asked looking at the pair and was met with confused looks in reply, "This will be a detailed assault on that muggle loving fool, this discussion is best to be held with all of my Death Eaters present." Keeping his hand on Harry's shoulders Voldemort led him out of the library with Bella and Lucius following, "This will be a meeting not to miss, Lucius summon them." He said over his shoulder keeping his brisk pace up, heading into the dining room which doubled as a meeting room Voldemort took Harry to the far corner before speaking to him quietly and walking away again.

Taking his seat at the head of the table once again he waited for his pawns to arrive, unable to stop himself from making sure Harry had stayed hidden his milky blue eyes shot back towards the corner he had placed the boy in, he didn't doubt the other Death Eater's would have the same reaction that both Lucius and Bella had upon first seeing him. Watching each member sit down in their designated seat he glared at Lucius who went to sit at his immediate right making the male take the next seat down the row.

"My friends, I congratulate you on a successful raid of Azkaban," he said causing them to cheer slightly before dying down realising that wasn't the only reason that he had called for them. "Yes the diminutive guard they had stationed at the prison was easily no match for your superior skill due to you having pure blood. However I feel that now is the time to strike the wizarding world another blow." Slowly he stood up and stared down at each Death Eater who looked back at him, "The ministry isn't as incorruptible as they like to think and with the word in the right witch or wizard's ear, I have set in motion the events that will have the Tri-Wizard Tournament be reinstated; hosted at Hogwarts." Whispers started flying up and down the table as to why Voldemort had convinced the Ministry to have the Tournament started again and placed at Hogwarts. "The events are already in motion and with the school so caught up in hosting the Tournament they will be caught off guard by my true plan. To kill Albus Dumbledore." Silence now filled the room as every eye was on Voldemort, they had all thought about killing the Hogwarts headmaster and there had even been plans for it but nothing ever happened. "And here is the wizard that will do so."

Taking that as his queue to step forward Harry came out of the corner he had been put in, all eyes turned at the sound of someone walking and expressions went from curious and slightly hopeful to downright evil and murderous. Looking at Voldemort to make sure that he should still walk towards them a Death Eater leapt up from his seat drawing his wand as he did so.

"Avada Kedavra," everyone froze seeing the Death Eater drop down dead before they turned their attention back to Voldemort not sure why he had just done that. "I told no one to try and kill the boy and none of you will harm a hair on his head." Gesturing for Harry to take the seat he had removed Lucius from Voldemort sat back down causing a chain reaction as all present waited for here what the Dark Lord had to say. "Harry Potter. The Boy Who Lived. He was a key part in my resurrection, Dumbledore felt that he had nudged the boy enough to his line and thinking and then planted the clues around the school where Harry would find them; to uncover Quirell's attempt at stealing the Philosophers stone. He didn't trust on Harry betraying him." eyes flickered from Voldemort to Harry and back again. "I returned over two and half years ago, during that time I have been training him; with the wizarding world thinking he is dead, Harry will return to Hogwarts at the same time as Beauxbatons and Durmstrang arrive under the pretence of being an envoy. There he'll be aptly placed to strike at Dumbledore after finding out the old man's weaknesses."

"My Lord," McNair said standing up and looking at the serpentine wizard. "You can't expect us to believe that this boy, a symbol for everything we are against will be able to kill Albus Dumbledore; we don't even have any proof that Dumbledore hasn't planned all of this from the beginning." Voldemort's rage grew with each and every word that was spoken until his face started to turn bright red; however before he could do or say anything Harry had already stood and was making his way around to where McNair stood glaring down at the teen he dwarfed in size.

"I find your lack of faith disturbing." Harry muttered placing his wand on the executioner's cheek. "Rasgón de piel." There was a scream as McNair grabbed his face where Harry's wand had been, Death Eater's leapt up wanting to see just what the boy had done to him that caused him to shriek out like that. Slowly he removed his hand from the side of his cheek and a horrible wet slop hit the floor, turning to the other Death Eater's in horror they recoiled as they saw what the spell had done. It looked like part of his cheek and roughly been gouged out with a razor due to the unevenness of the wound, some parts went right into the muscle nearly touching bone and other barely broke the skin.

"I like him a lot."

--

Sitting in his office Dumbledore and McGonagall stared at Cornelius Fudge in shock; neither of them could take what he had just told them to be true, it was just so insane. That was the only way his idea could be described completely and utterly insane.

"Cornelius, you can't be serious." Dumbledore said leaning over the table slightly trying to force the Minister to change his mind, "You know that the wizarding world looks for any fault that comes out of Hogwarts. They have done since Harry died here, and now you're telling me that you're arranged for the Tri-Wizard Tournament to be held here; this is a disaster waiting to happen and I simply cannot allow it to take place at my school; I refuse." Looking at the headmaster and his self beliefs made Fudge want to smile at him, not so long ago he feared that Dumbledore was after his position as Minister of Magical Britain, and there would have been a good chance that he could have taken the job as well. Now however even if the once great and powerful Albus Dumbledore wanted the job he wouldn't be able to take it even if he threw all his power behind his efforts.

"Do I have to remind you Albus that you can do nothing to stop this, the school board has already agreed as has Beauxbatons and Durmstrang. They will arrive at Hogwarts in eight months time on Halloween night." Looking at the headmaster he already knew that the older male was planning his next line of protest and moved to shoot it down. "You have lost all power and influence you once had in the Ministry Dumbledore, so there is no way for you to try and have anyone veto this. If you try to refuse Hogwarts joining in the Tournament or even their holding of it then you shall be removed from your position as headmaster and barred from the school." There was a sick relish he could in seeing Dumbledore beaten no matter how small the victory was, however he knew that the old man would try and find a way to stop this from taking place and even if he failed he would cause too much trouble anyway. "Look at it this way, if Hogwarts takes part of this without any complaint, then who knows. The Daily Prophet might be too busy taking about the tournament then the fact you couldn't keep Harry Potter safe for a single year."

The remaining two people in the room stared at Fudge in shock as he turned and left Dumbledore's office not sure what had just happened. Albus Dumbledore hadn't moved from his spot hovering slightly over the table, never before had someone spoken to him in such a way that made him feel two inches tall; he had become used to having people do what he said and when he said it that Fudge making him look like a fool was something he hadn't experienced before. However despite being told that he couldn't stop the Tri-Wizard Tournament being held at Hogwarts, Fudge had given him something to think about; something that he could use to his advantage. The Daily Prophet would want full rights to what happened inside the school and with that he would be able to show just how well he ran Hogwarts and how safe it really was, doing so would allow him to enforce his story that Harry's death had been nothing but a freak accident and the requests to have him removed from the school null and void.

"Albus are you really going to do what he says?" Minerva asked looking at him in shock for just sitting there and taking that off of Fudge, it had been the first time she had known Dumbledore to sit there and be spoken to in any other manner then upmost respect.

"Minerva like the good Minister said there is nothing I can do to stop him if he has decided that this will happen, he has also given us the chance to change the way that Hogwarts has been looked at since Harry died." Minerva stared at Dumbledore at this face finding it hard to believe he would agree to host the Tournament merely to have the wizarding world not think of him as a failure. "If Cornelius has informed Durmstrang and Beauxbatons on this then they will no doubt pick their champions as soon as possible, training them during the summer months."

"Albus, you can't do this just to have people think of you the way that they did before Harry's death." Minerva shot at him, shocked at what he was even suggesting but it seemed that her plea feel on death ears as Dumbledore merely folded his hands under his chin and stared at the fire in the corner of his office. "We still have to deal with Severus being missing Albus, he hasn't answered any of the owls we sent him, and no one has been able to find him at his home." She waited for Dumbledore to say anything in response to her but he stayed silent thinking about something that only he knew and didn't seem like he was in any mood to share with her just what it was.

"I fear that the last thing I gave Severus to tell Voldemort about what he had found out from being part of Hogwarts is the reason he has been missing, something that I had thought he would be able to see through and find what he needed to tell the Dark Lord must have been harder then I originally planned. And we all know how Voldemort feels about people if they make him feel like a fool," hearing a gasp he turned to look at McGonagall, "while I doubt Severus is dead there is a good chance that he will need a number of days perhaps even more before he returns to Hogwarts and we should offer no further contact to him until he returns of his own accord."

--

A/n: Next chapter Harry goes to Hogwarts. Short chapter i know, and i'm sorry for that but the next chapter will be back to full length. I promise xD

**Darkwrite: **_Yeah it was luck being underestimated and the fact that if Bella hurt him Voldemort would have snapped and hurt her._

**SakuraCa: **_I'm pleased that you like the story and plot. My dislike of Ginny, Ron and the rest of them only comes from peoples stories where they seem to be the perfect family that and they're always going on about Harry's part of the family; who'd want to be? The thing with Fleur differs from Ginny with the red head was told one day she'd get married to harry, with Fleur it was more she just knew of the story of Harry Potter as a bad time thing and like so many people thought of him as a white knight; still being young i wanted to show that it would still hit her harder then adults. _

**Fullmoon22: **_Thank you kind sir, glad your still enjoying it._

**spedclass: **_Thanks as always, update took longer but i've had a lot of stuff to try and sort out and am still doing it._

**Sweet Heavens: **_Weird i wanted to smash the computer, but then i realized i don't have another 600 pound to buy and new one; that would mean no internet, no computer and no more stories. I didn't actually make Harry a god, it was more he knew spells that Bella didn't as well as she knew she couldn't actually do any damage to him after the threat from Voldemort. Hope you still like._

**Fibinaci: **_Ah but we've only seen a small part of the power Harry can wield, with no more training chapters any new spells will be shown in duels. Figured i have to keep some things back and not show him learning everything, and how wouldn't rather destroy things. Smashy. Smashy. Since you asked nicely and you've reviewed every chapter of both harry potter stories i've updating i put it in for you. You're the first person to click onto why Bella lost, she couldn't hurt him. Hey Dumbles acted like that about a lot of things, a lot of bad things he just sort of ignored, so why not?_

**Mechconstrictor: **_Glad you enjoyed, I know that one had some mistakes but that was because i was more interested in posting it because it was so late when i finished rather then checking it over and waiting until morning. I honestly have no idea where the Order was in the first war or when Sirius' mother died i just guessed that they used the house but i could be wrong. _

**bhoy1888: **_I know you don't like training chapters and i'm pleased to say that, that chapter was the last of the type. Harry will be at Hogwarts next chapter which means a time jump. Well she is a head case but i know what you mean about other people, i think it can work with her being tortured the way she was if the whole idea is well thought out but sometimes it just doesn't work. Yup people are clicking on about Sirius but unless Dumbledore says so they won't do anything._

**Icy Wolf13: **_And you got mentioned again lol XD. Thanks for the spell, i've added to the document that's slowly growing with spells for Harry to use; but War Mage magic isn't all elemental but about causing the most destruction possible which in some cases needs elements to help. Himuradono can explain better then myself._

**Himuradono: **_Thank you, love Bella? Meh maybe she'd just fun and in that chapter easy to write, and Harry's turning evil, (insert ominous music here) silly Voldemort leaving a library to Harry. BOOKS MUST BE DESTROYED. I'm sorry i had sugar for breakfast. I'm currently throwing names around for an alias that Harry can use but i haven't found one i like just yet. And my reward for another good chapter. SPELLS. Once again sorry. I thank you for the two shield spells the only thing is the link for the dragon shield doesn't work. _

**animekingmike: **_Thank you, i also have nothing more to say._

**Isebas: **_I glad you're enjoying the story, Bella is quite easy to write you just have to pass into an insane moment and think about how vicious you can be and there's bella. They might get closer during the course of the story as that was the last training chapter, if i don't stop them they'd go on forever and ever, i found how easy i could make them lovers in this story but i won't. I can't. This can't turn out like Of Durmstrang where i've got two people trying to get harry i don't think i could cope with it. It's also one of my favorite pairings, but i think there's a lack of dark harry stories unless they make it so he just decides one day to be evil. Cliche me? Hopefully not in this story. Fleur will be darker in this story and a perfect fit for Harry._


	7. Returning to where it all started

A/n: I really hated my last chapter, and wasn't surprised by the drop in both hits and reviews so i apologize for it.

A/n: From this point on the main characters will be a year older, so Harry,Ron,Hermonie, are all fifteen as well as Malfoy. Fleur, Krum,Cedric and Cho are sixteen. So him having some form of stubble forming is normal.

Also the name Bram means destruction. But thanks for everyone that sent names out.

Staring at the dull lifeless walls of what had been his room, Harry couldn't stop the smile that formed on his face. It had been over six months since his unveiling to the other Death Eater's, and since then McNair's face had never healed with the damaged tissue serving as a reminder to all other Death Eater's. Do-Not-Fuck-With-Harry-Potter. And now it was time, the Hogwarts students had already arrived back at school nearly two months ago, Beauxbatons and Durmstrang would be arriving later that day as would he, the fun he'd have at that school. The place that saw his _death_ would also bear witness to his re-emergence, and it would be something not to miss, emerald green eyes narrowing as he thought about the one person who would feel the full power of the rage and darkness inside of him. Albus Dumbledore. His disgustingly aged faced appeared in Harry's mind smiling down at his eleven year old self. So caught up in his thoughts of how he'd kill the Headmaster, he didn't notice Lucius Malfoy standing in the doorway of his room, holding clothes in his arms.

"Harry, it's time for you to get ready," he said stepping into the room, after his display against McNair the eldest Malfoy had been wary of going near the boy, he had only seen that level of maliciousness and enjoyment for causing pain on two other people; Bellatrix and Voldemort. Dropping the clothes onto the bed in front of him he turned to the younger male, over the brief years that he'd been staying in the Manor with Voldemort, Harry had grown into his body. He recalled the first time he saw the child, all skin and bones, it didn't seem likely he would be able to stand in a strong wind. The time spent , eating food that was high in protein as well as carbohydrates and having to constantly hone his reflexes had helped. "I will be apparating you to Hogsmeade, from there you will be on your own." He added watching as Harry finally turned around.

Standing in front of the mirror near his bed, Harry took in his how he looked before swapping his clothes. Slightly torn and burnt robes over his body, the only thing he wore and what he used to duel with Bella. His faintly tanned cheeks where a darker colour then the rest of his face, due to the faint dusting of facial hair that was growing there, emerald green eyes that once held innocence to such extent he would have believed that you could been the devil; now held a deep hatred and almost evilness. Glasses having long been taken away, Voldemort had told him that they would become a weakness in a duel. Shrugging his robes off leaving him in a t-shirt and trousers, Harry turned to stare at Lucius wanting him to leave. Understanding the silent command the older male left, allowing him the privacy to change. If his robes were slightly torn and burnt, then it was nothing compared to the t-shirt, burn marks extensive enough to leave the fabric stiff and unmoveable covered it.

T-shirt now joining the robes on the floor, Harry continued to look at his reflection. He wasn't the peak of male condition, but he wasn't overly skinny or obese, probably in better shape than other fifteen year olds, and possibly sixteen year olds but not more than that. A smirk formed on his face as he concentrated and waited, slowly two sets of jet black tattoos appeared, looking like they had broken through the skin as their colour started off as an offset from his natural tone. Yes, he had everything he needed right there. Trousers were the next to fall, as he now started to dress himself. The clothes that Malfoy had brought in were odd, not something he thought someone who considered himself to be one of the purest wizards to pick. A navy blue shirt, almost like the top half of a martial artists Gi, thicker and heavier then the robes he had come used to wearing, pulling it on like you would a jacket he tied the thick belt made from the same material around his waist. He was sure that this was a Gi now, or at least the top of one. Baggy, lighter blue jeans were there instead of trousers, cocking his head to the side still unsure why this selection had been picked.

"You're supposed to wear a t-shirt under that," Lucius said now walking into the room, turning his head to the side Harry was about to ask him what he was talking about. "The top, unless you want people to be looking at your chest, you'll have to wear a t-shirt.," he finished picking the clothing up off of the bed and handing it out to Harry. Looking down at his top, he saw that from the way it had been designed both sides of it only met near the bottom quarter of his stomach. Laughing, he untied the belt and removed the Gi, before pulling the white t-shirt and once again finished getting dressed. "Better," Lucius laughed, "I've also been told to give you this." He said holding out a black bandana, "To hide your scar." Moving forwards he tied the bandana around Harry's forehead, covering his scar and allowing the top of it to slid into his now noticeably tidier thanks to gel hair.

"You don't have to act like you want to be around me," Harry said looking at him, knowing full well that Lucius didn't like him. There had been a number of conversations between the elder Malfoy and Voldemort with him asking why Draco couldn't be assigned this task. "Your son would fail if he were told to do this," he added with a knowing smirk, seeing the anger form in Lucius' eyes. "And if he interferes I will kill him, and I'll send you the remains." Turning and walking out of the room, he knew full well that Lucius would have to follow him, just like he knew there was a good chance of him trying to tell Draco what was going to happen at Hogwarts that year.

Taking a quick look over his shoulder to make sure that Lucius was there, Harry fingered his wand in his pocket, he knew how easy it was to push Malfoy's buttons and after he was dropped off he had no need to stop. Pausing to look at was for all purposes _his_ library, the damage he and Bella had caused to it was never fixed, Voldemort had decided to have them leave it that way as a marker on how far Harry was progressing.

"We'll leave here." Lucius said grabbing hold of Harry's arm, before he could do anything to remove his arm from the older man's grip, a loud crack filled the air, and then the sensation of being forced into a very tiny hole. It might have only lasted for a second or two, but once his feet found land again Harry had a hard time keeping his balance, as well as finding it hard to gather his bearings. Everything around him seemed to be spinning, wildly out of control. "Breath boy," Lucius' voice rang out as he watched in slight humour as Harry stumbled around, "you need to calm down." He continued placing both hands on Harry's shoulders to stop him from moving around, it took longer than he wanted it to have, but soon the younger wizards eyes focused. "The first time, is always the most difficult." He spoke, the smile forming on his face wasn't because he was making a joke, but at the fact Harry couldn't cope with the side-along apparition. "You should have something to eat and then you'll go up to the school after everyone has arrived."

Being led into the Three Broomsticks, Harry quickly saw that he was out of place, perhaps it was Lucius' plan all along, make him stand out and hope someone attacked him. Witches, Wizards and all sorts of vile creatures were walking around in robes, and here he was dressed more like a muggle. Eyes darting back and forth as he made sure the bandana covered his scar, Harry waited for someone to come over and take their orders and Lucius watched him silently laughing, it seemed that Voldemort's words of him making sure no one knew who he was had been taken to heart.

"Steak pie, a fire whiskey and bottle of pumpkin juice." Lucius told Madam Rosmerta, when she walked over to their table. Feeling the gaze of Harry on him, he looked at him from the corner of his eye. "We don't have time for you to guess what you want to eat. You need to be in that castle before the night's end."

"And coming to eat, really helps with that." Harry shot back, frowning at him for the way he spoke to people above his station Lucius was toying with the idea of killing Harry as soon as they got outside, it'd be easy enough. All he had to say when he got back was that he watched Harry go inside the school and doesn't know what happened to him. Realistically he knew that he'd never be able to pass it off, Voldemort would know. He always knew. Taking a mouthful of his fire whiskey he watched as Harry ate his small meal with speed, either the boy was hungry or he really wanted to start his mission, sighing to himself Lucius remembered when he felt like that. The first time Voldemort gave him some mission that he alone could accomplish, the excitement that flowed through his veins, yet there was something in Harry's eyes that told him it wasn't excitement in his veins, just a need to take revenge.

Before long, the meal and drinks were finished. Once again standing in the cobbled streets of Hogsmeade, Lucius and Harry stared up at the symbolic silhouette of Hogwarts in the darkness. Not offering the older Death Eater a final look, Harry started his brisk pace up towards the school, only the telling cracking sound signalled that he was now alone, that was how he wanted it to be. He didn't need anyone's help to do this, Voldemort had taught him spells that most wizards had never even heard of and less still could ever manage to perform.

Walking through the so called second most secure place in England's gates, Harry cocked his head to the side. He was half expecting explosions to go off, things to jump out of the floor, beasts to storm out of the Forbidden forest with the knowledge that someone was on the grounds of Hogwarts and they wanted to kill Albus Dumbledore. Oh well, they'd pay for being so naive. The sounds of people talking filled the air, the closer he got to the school, a sinister smile formed on his face, they wanted something to talk about. What he'd do would stay in people's memories forever.

Black dragon-hide boots echoed off of the marble floors along the corridors, portraits and ghosts alike looked shocked seeing a newcomer walking towards the Great Hall. His choice in clothing told them all they needed to know, he wasn't part of the other two schools that had arrived; which meant he was here for something else. Unsure if Dumbledore or even the Ministry had sent someone so young to Hogwarts they didn't speak as he walked past them, nor did they try to send warning into the Great Hall that someone was coming.

"After that a single Champion from each school shall be picked to compe" Dumbledore's speech was cut short by the doors of the Great Hall being thrown open and slamming into the walls behind them, enough force to cause the students present to jump. All of the professors and three Headmaster's pulled their wands out waiting to see who was going to walk in, twinkling blue eyes settled on the rather unusually dressed teenage male that strolled into the Great hall, never taking his eyes off of Dumbledore. "After a arrival like that, perhaps you can introduce yourself," Dumbledore called out trying to maintain some sense of order at his own school.

Harry's green eyes travelled around the hall now, taking in as much as he could without appearing to do so. From the looks of things nothing had changed, briefly stopping his gaze on the Gryffindor table, more notably Ron and Hermione before turning away, all the attention was on him and he liked it.

"My name, is merely Bram." He growled out, his eyes now back on Dumbledore. It would be so easy, killing him right there and now, everyone was watching with baited breath so it would make his escape all the easier; the fact that their wands were drawn would also allow him to plead self-defence. But he didn't want to kill him just yet, where was the fun in that, when you could take everything way from someone first, watch as they realized everything they held dear had been turned to dust in their own hands. No he wanted to have some fun. Feeling a stabbing sensation at the recesses of his mind, Harry's eyes flicked to Snape holding the spies gaze before he potion master turned to look at Dumbledore, curiosity etched on his features. "I have been sent to observe your Tri-Wizard Tournament, as an envoy from Spain. If I am impressed we might enquire a joining of your little institution of only three schools." The smile that formed on his face was not one designed to give someone the feeling of safety or even reassurance, but a sliver of a promise of what was to come if he wasn't impressed.

"Well if that is taken care of," Dumbledore spoke quieter than normal, "You make take a seat Bram." Nodding to him, Harry turned on his heel and took the first seat he saw, sitting at the Hufflepuff table he could still feel the gaze of nearly every single person in the hall on him. "The three selected champions will compete in tasks designed to see how they cope when met with adversity. Points will be allocated up to the score of ten from each judge, at the end of the Tournament the champion's whose school as the highest score will be crowned Tri-Wizard Champion." The applause that was given was lower then what the occasion called for. All eyes including those of Dumbledore had flicked back over to Harry during the speech. "And now, we eat."

Looking down at the food which magically appeared in front of him, before looking up at the students who still thought it was necessary to stare at him and his unusual dress sense Harry was about to snap. A raised eyebrow which slipped under the bandana he was wearing seemed enough to have the Hufflepuff's sitting directly opposite him stop watching him like he was going to pull a knife out and start swinging. He did have a wand that would be used for flinging spells around, at more than just his target if he so had to, moving to take a piece of chicken from the centre plate, he kept one eye on Dumbledore; wanting to know what his movements where at all times and if he'd have a chance to at least put him on guard before the night was over.

"You don't look like you're from Spain and your name isn't Spanish." A male voice rang out, turning his head to see who had spoken to him, Harry stared at a pasty faced male who reminded him all too much of Draco Malfoy. Was it possible that the disgusting little ferret had found a way to clone himself and end up in another house. Looking away from him not bothering to get into a discussion, "So where are you really from?" Zachary asked.

"I told you were I was from, if you don't believe me that's your problem. But keep your mouth shut, if you want to keep it." Harry spat out, the anger in his tone and the fact he just threatened him caused all nearby Hufflepuff's to go quite. It was a rare thing indeed when someone from their house was threatened, that was usually saved for the Gryffindor's and Slytherin's who could never be in the same room as each other unless one threat was fired. Placing the piece of chicken he had previously tried to get onto his plate, in no mood to have to sit with these sheep that called themselves students Harry was more than ready to leave the great Hall. However before he even left his seat, the chatter from table to table started behind him, turning around to see what was happening it wasn't all that of a shock to see Draco Malfoy making his way over to the Gryffindor table.

"Weasel, Mudblood." Malfoy greeted quietly so the teachers wouldn't hear, but the other Gryffindor's had and look more than ready to attack him. "With everyone watching I don't think it would be a good move," he said shaking his head condescendingly, "All I wanted to know is if you've found another replacement for Potter yet. You've had a new student with you every year since he got himself killed." He whispered maliciously, the movement of students trying to grab him was amazing, as well as the fact that they all missed. Laughing quietly at them for trying such an open attack on his person with so many witnesses. "Is that how you treat someone who merely asks you a question?" he enquired now taking another step backwards, this time knocking into Harry who was slowly walking out of the Great Hall, having timed it to have this little exchange. "Watch it you oaf, walking into me. Do you know who I am?" he angrily shot out, trying to draw himself up to match Harry's new height.

"I know exactly who you are Malfoy," Harry whispered in reply leaning closer in to him, "I know where you're fathers been everyday for the past four years. And what he was doing. But the question is do you know who I am?" leaning away from the stunned Slytherin who had no idea what was going on, Harry smirked before turning around and continuing his walk out of the Great Hall, keeping his eyes straight ahead he couldn't risk taking the chance to turn around and see if anyone was watching him.

Hundreds of eyes flashed between Malfoy and the door that Harry, or as he introduced himself Bram had just walked through. Never before had they seen someone talk to the Slytherin price and leave him looking so worried after it, he had always been self assured in what he was doing and there wasn't anyone in the school that ever tried to get under his skin, apart from Ron Weasley. Still standing in the same spot he had been in when Harry left, Malfoy was trying to understand just what he meant. How did he know his father was once again working for the Dark Lord, no one outside of his immediate family knew that; even the Slytherin's who thought themselves so close to him had been told over the years. Sure there had been rumours going around the school, but they had only been rumours, no one had enough proof to come out and say Voldemort was back and so no one could come out and say his father was working with him.

Turning to Marietta , Cho Chang had watched the exchange between Draco and the Gryffindor's and then Bram and Draco. Her uncle's had taught her how to read lips a long time ago, so the last exchange had left her extremely confused, almost as much as Malfoy who was only now returning to the Slytherin table.

"This little boy, would not be allowed to conduct himself like that in Beauxbatons." Fleur said turning to her own friends, she hadn't been in England long and she was already becoming frustratingly annoyed with everything she saw. The lack of manners and respect the Englishmen treated not only their own countrymen but guest as well left her speechless, she had thought that there would have at least been proper French food for them to eat; not this slop that they tried to make themselves and pass it off. "He clearly insulted his fellow schoolmates and no one did anything about it, no professor and no student. However he was scared by the envoy from Spain, something he said worried him enough." While their opinions of the French student were dropping with each and every second they spend in her presence, the Ravenclaw's couldn't deny that she had seemingly hit the nail right on the head with her statement. However there was one person who was willing to take a much more straight forward approach to find out what was said, standing from the staff table Severus Snape started walking down the Great Hall; cloaking billowing around as he went to find the envoy.

Fingering the bandana around his head, Harry hadn't thought anyone would come out to try and follow him, so he was taken off guard by the sound of footsteps behind him.

"Bram," a nasal voice rang through the stone corridor, turning around Harry saw one of his most hated people Severus Snape. Narrowing his eyes at the presence of the potions master Harry hadn't had time to prepare himself for a confrontation with the only Death Eater who didn't know who he was. "You have some explaining to do boy," Snape said now standing face to face with the fifteen year old, "No one your age has mental shields that strong, you can either tell me now or I'll drag you to Dumbledore and he'll make you tell us." Smirking at the threat of the black eyed potions master, Harry was hoping that he'd try and make him ago anywhere. It was clear though that Snape was having trouble looking at him in the eye for long.

"What's wrong Snape?" he asked evil smile forming on his face as the older man adverted his gaze to the floor. "LOOK AT ME!" Harry shouted, his anger reverberating, stunned by the outburst Snape looked back up, but found that he wasn't staring at him in Hogwarts. Instead they appeared to be looking at a mirror, astounded he watched as Harry's face and head seemed to shake before turning into a younger Harry, looking just like he had upon joining Hogwarts, before once again changing; this time into Voldemort's face. "Look at me." the ghostly image of the Dark Lord whispered. A gasp of shock and horror came from the potions master as Harry let him out of his mind, looking at the male leaning against the wall shaking and covered in sweat his smirk only grew. There was no way anyone would believe him if he told them what he saw.

Continuing in the direction that he had been walking in, Harry routinely looked over his shoulder making sure no one was following him. There was no way he'd be staying inside the castle, the risk of something happening that would affect his mission was too great. Walking back across the school grounds, he 'd already shown his face around the school, let people know who he was and his made up story about what he was doing there, let them come to any conclusions they wanted to whether he was telling the truth or not; they couldn't force him to tell them anything. His mental shields as he showed that snivelling piece of crap Snape were strong enough, and any potions they tried to force down his throat would be illegal.

--

In a stark contrast to the excitement that was flowing around Hogwarts the day before, there was now a sense of dread and fear. The Slytherin's had said that Snape had an encounter with Bram the envoy from Spain that left him shaken. So much so that all of the Hogwarts professors were missing from breakfast, leaving just the Beauxbatons and Durmstrang Headmaster and Headmistress, both staring out of the sea of eyes looking back at them almost expectantly, they had no idea what had happened; it was a Hogwarts problem. Heavy footsteps walking through the doors of the Great Hall for the second time, all attention turned to the envoy. Dressed merely in a different colour of the clothes he wore the day before, the same black bandana around his head, an air of confidence in each step he took.

"Severus listen to yourself" Dumbledore said calmly staring back at his potions master, as the rest of his staff looked on a mixture of emotions clouding their faces. "Madame Pomfrey as already diagnosed you, and has told me that you are suffering a great deal of shock to your body. You can't exactly expect any of us to believe that Harry Potter is Bram, and not only that but is somehow working with Voldemort. Harry died years ago Severus, perhaps guilt is clouding your judgement, if Harry were alive then he would have returned to inform us straight away." Dumbledore finished his voice powerful and commanding, it was the first time in a long time that any of them had heard him speak that like.

"Albus, I know what I saw." Severus shot back, "The boy is Potter, somehow he lived and he's back. We need to find out why now and what he wants." He fired at the Headmaster, unfortunately any backing he would want to get from the other professors was non-existent from the way he treated their students. Seeing that Dumbledore wasn't going to believe him, Snape's lip curled up in anger. "What if it is Potter? He could be some type of spectre, unfinished business perhaps." With the final comment, he turned and left the office followed by the other professors all thinking that the fact Snape hadn't got the Defence Against The Dark Art's job again he'd been pushed over the edge. Staring at where his potions master had once been Dumbledore frowned, Snape had seemed pretty adamant about what he had seen. He'd need to keep someone watching this Bram.

When the professors came back into the Great Hall, an all too telling smile formed on Harry's face, but no one was paying him any attention, instead they were watching Severus Snape has he glowered at everyone in the hall, but his steps were measured, not the normal arrogant stride he took when making his way over to someone while taking house points from them for doing something he didn't like. Watching the greasy haired male take his seat, Harry's smile grew, he'd just found his source of fun before killing Dumbledore; he could tip the potions master over the edge, make him go insane before revealing himself to the rest of the world. He hadn't noticed however that he had placed himself at the Ravenclaw table this time.

"The students of this school," a heavily accented voice spoke, drawing his attention to the silvery blonde female to the side of him. Porcelain like features from her pale skin that seemed to enhance her blue eyes, breathing him Harry got the distinct smell of roses as his eyes glazed over slightly. Shaking his head he stared at her intently. "They think you did something to the professor, that you are dangerous." She continued watching Harry for any hint of reaction, it had shocked her even though she hadn't shown it that her Veela pheromone she let out in a small controlled burst to see what he would say, seemed to have been shaken off quite quickly by him. Turning his head down slightly, allowing a few stray strands of hair to drop over the bandana a smirk formed on his face when he looked back up.

"Is that what they say?" he questioned, his voice coming out with a hint of amusement. Frowning Fleur was about to ask why he questioned her when she just told him that was what they were saying about him. "That I'm dangerous," leaning in slowly to the French Veela his smirk only grew. "They're right." An unintentional shiver ran through her body as his breath made contact with her skin, pulling away from her Harry could only smile at the look she gave him. They just had no idea how right they were, and it was always nice to see rumours flying around Hogwarts at terrifying like speeds. Pulling a piece of toast from the large stack near him, he picked his knife up and allowed it to hover over the butter, eyes flashing up to Dumbledore as he weighed the utensil. His training had involved muggle weapons in case he was ever caught without his wand, after all the majority of wizards and witches wouldn't be able to do anything if they didn't have their little piece of wood with them.

Seemingly unknown to him, his delay and change of focus had been caught by someone at the table, Marietta had watched as he held the knife before looking up at Dumbledore, she couldn't place the look he gave the Headmaster though, it held such coldness it stunned her. But as quickly as the look was there, it vanished again and Bram was covering his toast in butter. Turning to look around the table it didn't seem like anyone else had seen it either, everyone apart from Fleur who was still looking slightly confused as she sat next to him seemed oblivious about anything he did. Deciding to eat her own breakfast instead of worrying about the way he looked at Dumbledore, she soon found herself in conversation with Cho about who they thought would enter the Tournament.

Crunching the still dry toast around his mouth, Harry now took this time to look at Marietta from the corner of his eye. Did that girl really think turning her head and staring at him was being subtle? He just didn't seen the need in turning his head to stare right back at her, there was a little thing called restraint, taking another bite of the toast he mulled over his options. He didn't know just how powerful Dumbledore was, revealing his hand before he had all the information would be a bad move and in the end could cost him everything he gave up to gain. Another question was, did anyone know just what the aging Headmaster could do?

It was this train of thought that took him out of the Great Hall and towards the Quidditch pitch, he needed a plan to kill Dumbledore. Voldemort had merely told him to kill the old man, he had all year but he didn't want to have to use it. It seemed however that fate had plans which made it impossible for him to try and come up with any ideas right now. Plans that included former friends Ron and Hermione walking over to him, he really didn't want to talk to these two wastes of space, they hadn't helped him when he was the wizarding worlds saviour he doubted that they'd be of any use now he was going to become their worst enemy. Stopping in mid-stride thinking that they'd just walk past him he was unhappily proven wrong.

"We thought we should thank you," Hermione said looking at him, Ron by her side. Cold green eyes stared back at the pair of them offering nothing to say whether he was going to speak to them. Apart from introducing himself and talking to Malfoy the night before they didn't know if he had tried to talk to anyone. "You do know that Draco will turn his attention to you now," she continued after a minute of silence between the three, "he won't let the fact you scared him rest. He'll try to make your life horrible while you're here." Looking the pair of them up and down Harry stepped to the side and walked past them without a word, shock forming on the face of both Ron and Hermione having expecting something in return from him. Seeing the dismissal from him, Ron's hair trigger temper was pushed.

"Be a vile part then," Ron shot at Harry's retreating back casuing him to stop but not turn around, "we were only trying to be your friend." He continued face now turning red. Hearing his short but annoying rant, something flashed over Harry's eyes as they turned a darker colour, he needed to put a stop to his right now, there was no way he was allowing them to think he liked them or even wanted them around him anymore than they already were.

"And what makes you think, I want you as a friend?" he asked now turning around to glare at the pair of them. "What could you possibly do that would make you useful to me, being my friend.?" It might have been called cold and callous, but he really didn't care, they needed to get it into their heads right now that they weren't wanted around him. The comment seemed to be a push too far for Ron, the red head pulled his wand out in reply glaring at him, anger dancing on his face. In a almost leisurely pace, Harry pulled his own wand out holding it pointed towards the floor, he'd let Ron fire the first spell and then he'd finish him in one shot. "Go for it, you won't win." A arrogant smirk covered his face letting the youngest male Weasley know that he felt he was no threat, if it wasn't hinted at enough by the fact he wasn't even holding his wand to stop any spells.

"Ron, don't." Hermione said grabbing hold of his arm, seeing he wasn't going to step away she tried to pull on his arm slightly only for him to remain on the spot. "Ron, you could get into real trouble for duelling someone on school grounds." She added trying to get him to understand that this was a bad idea, the fact that Bram was still standing there with a cocky smile on his face wasn't helping matters, but it didn't seem like he wanted to help them either. He was more than happy to goad Ron into a duel.

"Do what she says Ron, wouldn't want to get hurt now would you?" Harry mocked letting out a laugh, the darkness in his expression was clear for the other two Gryffindor's to see and it worried them. They'd seen the hatred in Malfoy's face and the loathing on Snape's but this could only be called evil. Seeing that he wasn't going to attack, Harry spread his arms to the side, an invitation for him to take a free shot at him; and also showing how confident he was that he'd beat Ron even if he was given the chance to take a free shot. "I dare you to do it," he said this time no emotion in his voice, in fact it seemed he was just curious to see if his one time friend would actually go through with it, now that he didn't know who he was. Almost like he had come to his senses Ron took a step back as he lowered his wand, still having Hermione's hand around his arm wanting him to move even further away from the danger the envoy obviously presented to them.

"This isn't over." Ron promised, he needed to try and sound brave and intimidating towards the other student unless he be mocked for backing out of the duel. Keeping their eyes on Bram as they walked away, backwards not trusting him enough to turn around and not be attacked from behind. Watching them the smile that had been on his face re-appeared as he pocketed his own wand finding the situation funny, did they really think that he was worried by either of them? The last time he had been here one had been a book worm and the other didn't show any real talent other then chess, and he wasn't exactly going to play Dumbledore in a game of chess for his life.

"No," Harry replied watching them walk away thinking about Ron's last words. "It hasn't even begun."

--

**Icy Wolf13: **_Since this chapter is at Hogwarts, Harry won't be in the tournament. Sorry about spamming your e-mail with terminator sarah connor chronicles, I've just started to read and write them and find the ideas just flying around my head. :(_

**spedclass: **_Like always thank you._

**Underscore1990: **_You know what, even after reading my chapter twice before posting i missed them, so thanks. Ahhh here comes Harry at Hogwarts, so this is really where the story should start picking up as well as his first duel taking place early, but with whom? Hmmmm? There will be some power play between Dumbledore and Voldemort. Wooo Hooo here's your cookie, you're the first person to ask that, but i can't tell you. I know how it'll be but until then it's going to be a guessing game. Enjoy. I SAID ENJOY!_

**Fibinaci: **_Thank you, his cheek will come out mainly because i get told i'm too cheeky and slightly over arrogant so that will be put on Harry while dueling people. 'But he has changed or atleast lost that pesky vagina that plagued canon!Harry.' and we just found out why his relationship with Cho failed and he ended up with Ginny, she must have had the dick.Or penis if people don't like that word. Hope you enjoyed the little scene that you asked to be put in with him finding the lack of someone's faith disturbing. Like you asked me to put in._

**bhoy1888: **_Who doesn't love him becoming an arrogant smart-ass, he was too much of a push over in the books, J.K.R admitted that it took till the end of the sixth book for him to realize they were at war. I would have thought he would have clicked onto that at the end of the fourth of start of the fifth. The one part of the canon story i'm going to try and keep is the fake that Voldemort sees something of himself in Harry, which is why he's so overprotective of him. Hatred of the Weasley's. Moi? Lol just a small bit. Sorry i thought i made it clear earlier on but i mustn't have, Harry has become aware Voldemort won't bring his parents back, after all he has been living with him for over three years now and it still hasn't happened. The reason he's still there is because of what Voldemort said in the first two chapters, the wizarding world would condemn him if they ever found out what he had done, so the only way he'd be kept alive is by leaving with Voldemort. Sunshine means the same in Liverpool as well. Yes i'm a Scouser and proud of it. :D_

**Himuradono: **_I finally got the picture to work, so thank you for his more advanced shield. You my friend deserve credit for some part of this story otherwise i'd still be stuck on the spells. Would you like a cookie? Megan Fox? Angelina Jolie? Jessica Alba? Seriously though the last two are mine. Yes that line was fun to right and also a request in a previous review, keeping the star wars thing going, Bella is going to be pleased with his darkness and the way he shows it, and in later chapter she'll become one of the few Death Eater's that will trust him; almost as much as she trust Voldemort. I understand i haven't said how it looked but that was for a reason, i wanted to keep his transformation into how he is a secret, only showing it before he leaves for Hogwarts. But yes no more glasses. You giving me spells this like a little reward and so i thank you for it, I would never have thought someone reading my story would be so willing to help me with parts of it. The idea came quite easily, most people come up with harry turning evil later on, i thought why not the first time they meet. Isn't Uriel the name of a god?_

**Mechconstrictor: **_It was said in the fourth book that there were a number of magical schools, i'm expanding that and making him come from a different one from the other three._


	8. Schemes, secrets and plots

**A/n:** Again i'd like to thank Frozen Wolf13 for going over this

- - -

Heavy echoing footsteps hit the stone floor with increasing speed and urgency, his return to the desolate Manor had come quicker then he thought it would have and yet this couldn't wait. Rumours had been flying out of Hogwarts from as early as five o'clock that morning about an envoy being sent there who had immediately started to cause trouble, bringing unneeded attention upon them self and having people try to watch where they went when inside the castle. The lack of whispering or shadows moving in the rooms he passed by wasn't too much of a surprise for him, his grey eyes were glued to the thick wooden door at the end of the passageway that seemed to be getting further away with each step he took. Raising his foot to take another step, he could feel something pushing him back. Attention snapping from his slightly shaking foot still held in mid-air, to the door that he was trying to get to; gritting his teeth as his foot edged to the ground at a snail's pace, he could feel the veins start to protrude in his neck.

"Ahhh Lucius, you have news." The hissing voice that seemed to project a sense of elegance and nobility nearly sent the other male sprawling onto the floor. Head snapping up to look at the pale wizard standing in front of him, he quickly swept his hair away from his face before raising his body back to a standing position trying to regain as much dignity as he could; the sneer on his companions face told him that his efforts weren't appreciated. "I hope that you did not come here to merely show me how you want to arrange your hair, and actually have news." Turning so he was standing side on, Voldemort slowly lifted his arm to reveal that his wand was hidden away in the long sleeves of his robes, ready to fire a curse at his Death Eater before he could blink.

"No my Lord, I have news." Trying to get his words out as quickly as he could Lucius was unsure whether it was safe for him to take a step back or forwards, Voldemort's patience with his Death Eaters or lack thereof was well known as well as his need to fire of a Cruciatus curse once at day. "I have news about Potter at Hogwarts," seeing that he had his serpentine lord's attention, keeping the smile off of his face or even thinking about it were necessary precautions when being ready to give the news to the Dark Lord; Death Eaters while all overly ambitious were not meant to take pride in one of their own failing a mission. "It's seems that he's drawing attention to himself, not only from Dumbledore but other students. His first interaction with them was......brazen. His interruption of Dumbledore, his conduct to my son, it won't be long before he fails his task." Having been looking down at the floor as he spoke, Lucius now allowed himself to spare a glance at the wizard the world assumed was dead and yet still feared to speak his name. The fact that the older wizard appeared to be in deep thought only served to blonde that what he had said was raising doubts not only in allowing Potter to be given the task of killing the Hogwarts headmaster but also being spared and taken under his wing.

"You would have me remove Harry from his task?" looking at the Lucius from the corner of his eye, Voldemort watched as he tried to come up with the right thing to say in reply not knowing just how far he could go with this. "But who would we put in charge of finishing the task? Your son perhaps? You even you Lucius? You talents would surely allow you to kill Albus Dumbledore with ease." Eyes growing large with fear as he stared at the pale wizard, the elder Malfoy didn't know what was going to come next; he had already voiced his disproval that Harry was being chosen to do this and it didn't seem that his _innocent_ concerns had been able to trick Voldemort.

"My Lord, I di-"

"But you did Lucius; do you think that you can shield your mind from me?" Glaring at the other male with him, the serpentine wizard's temper was reaching boiling point at the blond questioning him to keep Harry alive as well as train him; the decision to allow him to try and kill Dumbledore was deemed to be a step too far. "You have delusions of grandeur for your son Malfoy; he is an above average wizard in a school where they practise turning matchsticks into needles. Do you really think that he would be able to match that Muggle loving fool in a duel? Yes I know about what Harry's doing at Hogwarts, let the boy have his fun for now; but rest assured that I will remind him of what he's there to do in good time if his mind continues to wander as it has been since leaving here. In a school full of teenage witches and wizards, you'll allow him some showboating if for a short time." There was no mistaking the look of irritation that formed on Lucius' face hearing that Voldemort would allow Harry to continue doing what he was doing, not only that but he wasn't going to give the task of killing the Hogwarts headmaster to someone more experience or deserving. Instead he was leaving it to that mud-blood who had no knowledge of what it would mean to be the one that brought down the great and powerful Albus Dumbledore apart from the dark whisperings in his ear from the Dark Lord. Seeing that there wasn't going to be anything else said about the matter at the present point in time, bowing as low as he could and yet keeping his dignity about him the elder Malfoy turned and walked away from Voldemort; never noticing the pale blue eyes glaring at his retreating form.

"Hehehe, poor poor Lucy." Turning at the high pitched laugh, the serpentine wizard watched as possibly his most loyal and insane Death Eater walked out of the shadows, standing just behind him and near his shoulder; Bella's eyes seemed to shine with glee having watched Lucius being shot down in his around about request to have something done about Harry. Despite him having married her sister, she'd never been able to take to him as either a person or family; the fact that he wormed his way out of going to Azkaban after the supposed fall of the Dark Lord didn't help her opinion either. "He wants poor ickle Draco to do this hehehe. He has trouble humiliating the mud blood and the Weasley in his school." turning her gaze to Voldemort who was now staring down the empty passageway. "He won't stop trying to have Harry taken off this," looking down at her for a split second before turning away and walking down the same passageway Lucius had both come and left in.

"Then Bella, I suggest you find some way to stay in touch with Harry and make sure he knows what he has to do." Watching as Voldemort vanished leaving her there alone; there was nothing the insane Death Eater could do to stop the smile from forming on her face. Her not being told in what way she was allowed to stay in touch with Harry meant that she was going to have to come up with something truly creative. Her original hatred for anything to do with Potter when she was first thrown into Azkaban definitely didn't die down when she would hear about the human guards that would arrive after the Dementors left in years ago. Her rage refused to die down when the other Death Eaters broke her and her fellow captives out, enough so that she would have killed the boy if she truly wanted to in their last duel, but his resourcefulness, confidence bordering on arrogance; and the darkness that shined in his eyes swayed her hand. Voldemort's other followers were all cloak and dagger, whispering about how Harry would undoubtedly be swayed by Dumbledore during his stint returning to Hogwarts in his attempt to kill the old sage; this had been followed by rumoured plots to send someone to kill the teen while he slept. She on the other hand was more than prepared to makes sure that the order that none of them could hurt Harry was going to stay intact, if and only if the scar headed teen proved that he wasn't on their side then she'd be the first in line to make him regret it.

- - -

Allowing a small snarl to form on his face as he watched them leave, Harry continued to watch both Gryffindor's walking away from him. Did they truly think he was going to want to be their friend? He hadn't come here to make friends with people, especially not people that were clearly in with Dumbledore and what the old wizard stood for; their minds would change about him when he made his move anyway and he wasn't going to voluntarily put himself around people that would claim he was a traitor. Not after what they did. Slowly his hand lifted before sliding under his shirt, the tattoos that would be barely visibly against his skin felt like they were on fire under upon his touch; a reminder of what his power could be, of what he had allowed himself to become.

His eyes snapping back into focus as he continued to stare at nothing, he turned away from the school and started down the narrow and cobbled path that would take him to the village he had only come through the day before. He couldn't trust himself to be inside Hogwarts all the time. The air in and around the old castle was stagnant, feeling like it was reaching out to choke him with each second he stood on the magical grounds; throwing a final hate filled glare at the building before turning to his path. He wasn't bound by any regulations or contract to stay at the school, and Harry wanted to avoid questions that he didn't have an answer to; details on his past were going to be made up as he went along that was if anyone bothered to ask him anything and he wanted to give them to answer them.

Hogsmeade village looked different during the day then it had the night before, no longer where there as many people walking around with their hoods shielding their faces from sight, small businesses were running with a small number of people going to and fro. Diagon Alley was the more established and sought after shopping area but for people that didn't want to apparate to the other side of the Britain or if they merely lived closer to Scotland then they'd have to make do with the quaint village. Letting his gaze roam over the village that for all purposes must have been enchanted to keep the layer of snow there for this time of year, men and women who by the looks of things in their early twenties walked past him without so much as a second look; Harry's lack of school uniform was the only thing that was allowing him to move about freely without anyone asking why he was there as it wasn't a scheduled visit for Hogwarts. It didn't bother him, he liked the quite something being trained under Voldemort meant he had to adjust to, unless he was being shown new spells or being told to demonstrate what he knew against either the serpentine wizard or even one of the Death Eater's that had fallen out of favour; then he'd be in his room or the library that was given to him even if it was in a constant state of disrepair.

The only thing that Harry needed to do was decide where he was going to go, The Three Broomsticks, The Hogs Head or even Gladrags and change out of the attire that Lucius had picked for him. Clearly not having picked anything that weren't robes before the second in command Death Eater didn't have a clue what people would wear instead, granted he wasn't that much better with knowing what clothes he should wear. During his time with his _relatives_ the only things he was given where clothes that his cousin had become too fat to wear and yet they still swam on him, his mind made up, Harry turned his head to the side enabling him to look over his shoulder without visibly doing so; before walking towards the clothes shop.

"Harry." Hearing his name being whispered the fifteen year old stopped in his tracks, there were only a handful of people that knew his name and none of them should have been anywhere near him at that point in time. Eyes snapping in every direction half in fear that he'd been caught and half out of curiosity, his wand hovering ominously over his wand hidden away; waiting to pick out anything that didn't seem like it fit with the wicthes and wizards walking in and out of shops or either of the two pubs that resided there. Slowly lowering his hand back to his side and yet keeping his arm tense ready to snap bit back up, Harry allowed his gaze to travel once again back to his destination. "Hhhaaarryyyy." Not sure that he wasn't going insane, after all hearing voices when there was no one else around had to be a sign that you were losing it. Movement from the corner of his eye caught Harry's attention, turning his head to see what it was, imperceptibly looking around to make sure no one else had seen it, side stepping a woman and child walking in his direction before of the closing down.

"Who's there?" now being out of the public eye, Harry was quick to pull his wand out and hold it ready at his side, the chance of there being a threat in the building he walked into elicited a slightly pained gasp from him followed by a burning sensation covering his chest. Moving further into what he could guess was the main room of the building and only being able to hear a rustling sound coming from somewhere near him didn't put his mind at ease. "Savrax." Movement coming towards him at floor level sent his mind into instant attack mode, the cutting curse narrowly off target hit the floor instead; having to turn to fire the spell had sent it flying diagonally instead in a straight line where it would have made contact. An angry hissing filled the air to the side of where piece of splintered wood feel, the sudden attack only made it move quicker across the floor now more determined to close the gap between the two. "Desi.....Aaarrggghh." dropping to the floor as he was ready to fire off a second spell at what Harry now knew to be some sort of snake inches away from his face, it's tongue flicking out to taste the air around it.

"I wouldn't appreciate you trying to kill Nagini again Harry," a hissing voice echoed in his head as the snake drew even closer to him, the bored line anger that was in the statement filled the wizard with uncertainty as he now stared into dead black eyes as he snake once again moved so it was directly in his face. "She like you is one of my more trusted minions, as I cannot come into Hogsmeade or anywhere near the castle I have decided that it's best for me to part with her for now. Nagini will be my eyes and ears while you're at Hogwarts and I will know if you don't attempt to fulfil your mission, or tell Dumbledore who you really are. As you can tell I have there's a connection between me and her, likewise me and yourself; why else do you think that my communicating with you was able to bring you pain? A simple reminder of what I can do if I feel you're wavering in you duties." As sudden as the pain in his head came it vanished leaving Harry laying on the floor panting, the only other sound that could be heard was a soft dripping as liquid hit the floor. Shakily lifting himself back to his feet and looking down at the serpent that was now circling his feet, its head low to the floor as it found something there it like; Harry became aware of the fact that parts of the skin on his face had become slightly stiffer to move. Lifting his hand to try and find out what it was, he pulled his fingers away when they came back with a sticky substance on them; moving further into the building wanting to confirm the suspicions of what was on his face; he started walking into a small kitchen.

"I'm telling you I saw him come in here," stopping mid stride as he heard someone speaking on the outside of the house, Harry turned back to look in the living room and watched as Nagini's head rose up her tongue once again reaching out to taste the air as more people came closer to the abandoned building. "You don't really believe what he said about being an envoy do you? Father told me that the Ministry were planting people in Hogwarts to check on how Dumbledore was doing, of course he let me know so I could make sure they gave the right information back." Draco's voice now bounced around the wooden walls as his self-importance made him speak louder then what he thought he needed to. A half snort and sneer formed on Harry's face as he stared at the door waiting for it to open up, Lucius was having him watched by his son that didn't know who he was or what he was doing there, he should have been able to guess that his mirror copy would think he was just as above everyone else as his father did. The question however became what was he going to do? Clearly the Slytherin prince in training wasn't going to be alone unless he was schizophrenic and wanted each of his personalities to know what he was doing; somehow Harry didn't think the blond would have the following he did if that were true.

"And you think it's Bram?" humph, close but way off. The second voice wasn't one that he could put a face to but it was coming from directly outside the building he was standing in, why they weren't up at Hogwarts having any lessons was something that he'd have to figure out another time.

"Of course it is, if you thought about it. If you can think. The way he turned up and the disrespect he showed to Dumbledore, who else would have the nerve to do something like that at his age, the old man has to know something isn't right though. Father told me that the Minister is looking for any reason to have Dumbledore knocked off his high horse and something like this is the best way for that to happen, I was something to offer him some help after I found out about him; but after yesterday he needs to learn some respect." Wanting nothing more than for the door to open and Malfoy to bring in his little group of snakes, Harry's fingers itched ready to take hold of his wand and blast them straight back out before they had the chance to know what hit them. It was only then did it click he no longer had his wand in his hand, his gaze flashing back to where he had been when he fired his curse at Voldemort's pet; there laying next to the snake that had started to coil itself ready to strike at whoever walked in.

Unsure if making the move towards his wand would cause too much noise for Malfoy and his friends and make their decision for them Harry edged backwards into the kitchen, pressing his body against the wall hoping that the darkness of the building would keep him out of view and still let him see what was happening. Slowly the door creaked open, the people wanting to come in this time not having the need or desire to try and be as surreptitious as Harry had done, sliding along the wall to as he watched four shadows bouncing off the far wall it was only the fact that he didn't have any way to defend himself apart from charging them that had Harry pushing his body further into the shadows.

"I'm not sure Draco, why would he come in here?" another voice that he hadn't heard before barely filled the room that the four were standing in, despite the noise they had made when they were outside now it seemed was the time to avoid being any attention to themselves. "Look at the state of this place, he doesn't look like the type who'd come in here, you said yourself you only saw the back of him. You don't know for sure that it was Bram." Taking another step further into the kitchen when he spotted one of them looking over in his direction, Harry froze when his foot nearly slipped in a crevice in the wooden floor; the groaning of the floorboard did nothing to keep his position hidden.

"Hear that? Someone is in here Blaise. And we all saw him walking into Hogsmeade; I want to know why he left the castle." Draco's voice now trying to impose his will on the other Slytherin's that had come with him, the chances were slim that he would have followed the newcomer down to the village if he'd been on his own while watching his departure. "Goyle go into the kitchen and see if the noise came from in there, Crabbe go upstairs and make sure no one's trying to get out the windows." Frowning at the way they were going about trying to find him, it seemed that if they did locate him that it was going to be a friendly conversation with them in the end.

"What if there's something in there?" the reluctance of having to go into the rapidly darkening room wasn't what Goyle wanted to do, there was no strength in numbers if he was on his own in there with something else. Watching as Malfoy gave the larger boy a disgusted look for not only his display of fear but questioning what he'd been told as well, Harry's peripheral vision picked up on what could have been the obese Slytherin's double walking through another door that he hoped would lead him to the staircase. The complaint about having to go into the kitchen didn't hold much water, and after what might have been a five second staring match Goyle started to walk over to Harry's hiding place.

Using longer strides then the male coming in his direction, the fifteen year old crossed the length of the kitchen before twisting his body out of the doorway that would take him into the hallway and pressed his back against the wall once again.

"He thinks he can humiliate me the way he did? I'm a Malfoy, father showed me a spell I was planning on using on the mud-blood but Bram can be used to make sure that it works right." His whisperings of what he wanted to do to the other male hung in the air causing his companion to roll his eyes slightly. Unlike the other Slytherin's Blaise hadn't been a follower of Draco or bought into his whole 'everyone in Slytherin house should listen to me and do what I say' attitude, it had only been during the summer when a meeting between his and Draco's mothers that he'd been forced to have hold his first conversation with his housemate, their joint disgust of everything to do with muggle born witches and wizards, Gryffindor and Dumbledore had brought about a loose alliance between the two.

A menacing hiss followed by something snapping violently at the air was quickly followed by a girlish scream, eyes snapping to the opening that would lead him back to the living room and where his wand was; Harry had to fight the urge to laugh at the sound knowing full well that whoever made it would deny doing so.

"There's a snake, a poisonous snake in here." Glad that he hadn't put money on it coming from Malfoy as who he now knew to be Blaise spoke, coming from a house that had a snake as their picture it seemed odd that one of them would be scared of it; granted Nagini didn't give the most welcoming appearance to whoever saw it, and Harry would testify to that himself. At least privately. A second snapping sound filled the air this time followed by a banging that was either something be knocked over or jumping on the floor. "I tried to bite me again," trying to keep his eyes on three places at once, the stairs that Crabbe had gone up in case he came barrelling down to see what the noise was about, the opening that led to the living room in case either Slytherin ran through that way and the doorway he came out that went back into the kitchen.

"So? Stun it already and stop acting like a woman or I'll conjure you a skirt." The irritated tone that came from Malfoy himself not having a problem that there was a snake in the room with them and the way his housemate was acting. The disruption to the silence caused by both males in the living room was enough for Goyle to pop his head out of the kitchen door and stare into the living room, his head an inch away from Harry's own. Not being able to take the chance of the larger Slytherin turning his head even the smallest amount and seeing him standing there, Harry drove his elbow up viciously into Goyle's face feeling his nose crack under the pressure; now that his target wouldn't be able to see him as well, he used his smaller frame to dart behind him before slamming the other male into the wall.

"Draco there'd doneone in here." The pained yell from as he tried to turn around and see who his attacker had been but only being able to see a shadow of whoever it was darting through the kitchen and quickly making their way to the other door. The blond Slytherin stormed over to one of his forms of protection while he was in Hogwarts as his head snapped around trying to see just who was in there with them and where they'd go now.

"Who was it? Was it him?" now being able to stand over the larger teen as he was half slumped against the wall, Draco wasn't going to let the chance that it had been Bram with them in the building slip by.

"Desino." Barely hearing the whispered spell but the cry of surprise coming from Blaise in the living room had Malfoy rushing back in, Goyle behind him and Crabbe not running down the stairs to see what was happening down there. The few seconds it took for the trio to get into the room was all that was needed for Harry to have been out of the front door and mingling with the throngs of people that were now starting to form in Hogsmeade ready to move onto wherever their next destination was.

"A little help," as one the trio turned to look in the direction that the voice had come from, their expressions ranged from shock, confusion and slight amusement upon seeing Blaise pinned to the wall by what looked to be nothing more than a giant web. Not being able to see their reactions as he was pinned chest first to the wall, his head turned to the side so he could see a portion of the room; a result that came from having be half ready to turn when he heard someone rushing through the kitchen and then the spell being fired.

"Bram?" holding out his hand to stop either Crabbe or Goyle from moving forward to try and help him, Malfoy stared at Blaise waiting for the answer that he wanted to hear since Goyle didn't know who attacked him but by the looks of things the other Slytherin was going to be in the same situation.

"Does it look like I know how did it?" glaring as he spoke even though he couldn't see them and since they hadn't moved to his side of the room the other three males couldn't see it on his face. "As soon as you left to see what was going on with tweedle Dee over there I heard someone running through the kitchen but before I could move he fired this at me." Jerking his head as much as he could to indicate what he meant by _this _Blaise waited for Malfoy to say anything to him in reply, after all the cocky fifth year Slytherin was never one to keep his opinion to himself or let people talk to him like they weren't beneath him. "Now get it off of me!" shouting the last part of his sentence out not enjoying being attached to the wall as well as the fact that he was pretty sure the snake was still in the room with them.

"Fine," drawing the word out for as long as he could with a sigh Draco turned to look at both Crabbe and Goyle, "get him out of it. When we get back to the school maybe professor Snape can tell us at least what spell it was that he used on you. We're just going to have a closer eye on our little friend from now on." Watching with narrowed eyes as the two larger males started their slow amble over to Blaise before chuckling to themselves that he was caught in the manner he was. "What is taking you morons so long? It's true what they say if you want anything do you have to do it yourself." Already annoyed with t missing out on catching Bram three times now, Malfoy started walking over to the two that were having more trouble with tearing the web then they should have. "Move out my way."

"Draco, we're stuck." That one small sentence was enough to stop the blonde in mid-stride having been ready to grab hold of the web himself and tear it open. Staring at them with a cautious look in his eye now, not wanting to take the risk of becoming the fourth person to get literally caught up in it; taking a step back as he continued to stare at the substance that had managed to snare three of his housemates the only thoughts circling his head weren't how to help them out but to make sure that he didn't touch it. "Draco get us out of this." Unlike Blaise's shout Crabbe's plea held a much more desperate tone as he looked to his _friend_ to solve their problem.

"You know, I'll go and see if Professor Snape has any ideas now." Not waiting to see what their reactions were going to be to his departure, the Malfoy heir turned and fled from the building ignoring the yells from the three of them for him to come back and help there and then. Pushing past people as he could without anyone calling him on it or asking why he wasn't in school, the blond was determined to keep his speed up and not get caught much like the others had in the space of a minute when it seemed they were about to get what they wanted. Hairs standing up on the back of his neck, Draco's pace started to slow despite his better judgement and it seemed that everyone was now walking in his path, cutting him off at every turn; slowly turning to look over his shoulder his eyes widened at the sight of Bram standing in the middle of the street, unlike with him however people seemed to be taking a wide berth of the fifteen year old like there was an aura pushing them away from him. Not being able to bring himself to move as the two green eyes stared back at him, bizarreness of the situation seemed to rise when someone walked in front of the teen that had caught Malfoy's attention, only for when they moved less than a second later the spot that had been occupied was free before the others walking in the street filled it as they went about their daily business.

- - -

"A curious spell," looking down at the four Slytherin's that were trailing him, Severus Snape was less than impressed his own students had been skipping classes and heading down to Hogsmeade as it would leave him unable to come up with anything in their defence that would stop them from being punished. "And you say you don't know who did this?" seeing Crabbe, Goyle and Blaise shaking their heads in reply only worsened his mood, if they had been able to give him a name at least then he would have something to work on that could in theory take any blame away from them and put it solely on another student at the school.

"We were following Bram down here, it _was him_." glaring back at his _friends _Malfoy turned to look at Snape, the only teacher that he even half respected and was in turn the professor's favourite even if he would deny this if anyone brought it up. "We saw him walking down to Hogsmeade this morning and wanted to see why he wasn't staying at the castle like everyone else had to." The situation seemed simple to him and Draco didn't know why he'd be the one to get into any trouble, the fact that he was a Hogwarts student and should have been at the school while Bram _wasn't_ was something that he was refusing to see or even think about while they walked back up the cobbled path.

"Yes Draco, you've already told me that you were following the envoy. No matter how suspicious his story is but you said yourself you didn't _see_ him attacking either Goyle and Blaise doesn't know what happened to him either." Pausing as he saw the pale teen ready to argue the point Snape held his hand up to stop him from talking before he even started. "However if you are right and I have a feeling that you very well could be, then I'll speak with the Headmaster and keep an eye on him myself. But for now try to avoid Bram at least until we know what we're dealing with." Stopping as they finally can back onto the schools grounds he watched as the four Slytherin's started to walk away from him unhappy that they weren't getting their own way and what made it worse or them was the fact that it was their head of house that they had told as well. "And ten points of Slytherin for each of you, I don't want to find anyone from my house out of the school when they're not meant to be again." Raising his eyebrow at the defiant glare that Malfoy gave him, before turning away from the teens and walking towards the castle; his robs billowing out behind him giving the impression that the potions master spent too long to make sure they had that effect.

Furious that things hadn't gone the way that he wanted them to, Malfoy started walking in the opposite direction that Snape had gone in. He knew that he was if not smarter than more cunning compared to the other students at the school, all he needed to do was trick Bram into admitting he had been there in the building with them; yes it would also mean the chance of getting into further trouble for being off Hogwarts grounds when they had lessons, but it would prove that he had attacked them. The problem came with getting him to admit that though, neither of them seemed likely to talk to the other unless they had to under some circumstance, and their previous conversation was with him being threatened by the other male.

"He did it, I know he did and he knows he did." Whispering to himself as he towards the Great Lake, Draco toyed with the idea of once again getting in touch with his father like he did the night before. Surely he would know the best way to make the male in question tell the truth either that or put enough pressure on Dumbledore or Snape to find out what happened, the only problem with that idea was he didn't know if his father would want him to be sending an owl every time something happened that he didn't know about; or if something didn't go his way. Not only that but it would make him look nothing more than a child to the Dark lord, something that he didn't want to have happen when it was trying to gain favour with him so when he felt Hogwarts he would be able to become a Death Eater. Turning on his heel so he could continue his pacing as he tried to come up with something that would work, his grey blue eyes hit the object of his frustrations and hatred.

"The country is horrible, the weather and food is not what he had heard about. And then the students here. In Beauxbatons we had been told the Englishmen still had some respect but it is not true." Tilting his head to the side as he listen to the quarter Veela complain about his fellow countryman, Harry was fighting the urge to either laugh or question what she was saying after all if what he'd been told about France they did eat snails which didn't seem like it left her in any position to complain about the food here. The problem with that however was he wasn't meant to be English, his reason for being here was that of a Spanish envoy, added to that he wasn't sure if the Spanish people were meant to have a better relationship with France or Britain. "What about you? What was your time like before coming to his dreadful place?" Smiling at him, Fleur became suddenly aware that she had been doing all of the talking, something that if her mother was here for it could end up in a shouting match between the two of them. She had been told that when a woman had an interest in a man, the respectable thing was for her to allow him to talk and appear interested while charming.

"Before I came here?" a small laugh escaped Harry before the bitter smile formed on his face, letting his mind drift back to what happened after giving Voldemort the Philosopher's Stone and being taken from Hogwarts by him, it wasn't something that he was willingly going to tell anyone about. "It was _different_." Knowing why the look that formed on Fleur's face that wasn't the answer she wasn't him to give her, she had just been going into more than enough detail about what her life was like in France, but he now knew what to expect if he ever found himself turned into any type of Veela. Turning away from the two blue eyes that seemed to be shinning almost in an imploring way, Harry had to fight the smirk off his face as he saw a red faced Draco Malfoy walking over to him.

"Bram, you might as well just admit it. I know it was you." Staring at the lightly smaller male thinking that his demand was going to force him to break into some type of confession about what he'd done wrong. For his part Harry was more than happy to admit that yes it was he who took those pictures of Malfoy's mother when she was getting out of the shower, but would promise that he would keep them to himself unless he received a substantial offer for them. "You were down in Hogsmeade earlier today, and then you attacked Hogwarts students more importantly ones from Slytherin." Eyes flicking between either male Fleur didn't know what was going on, his appearance at Hogwarts was quickly followed by Bram embarrassing the other teen but it seemed something else had happened between the pair that at least one of them wasn't happy about.

"Ok so I was down in Hogsmeade before Malfoy, but no I didn't attack you or anyone from your school's house. In case you've forgotten I'm nothing more than a spectator while the three schools hold the Tri-Wizard tournament, and not being connected to either school I don't have any obligation to stay up here at the castle. It does bring up the question as to what you were doing down there, I'm sure that there were classes you were meant to attend and the lack of other students down at the village meant it wasn't a day off for you." Not thinking for the slightest second that the self proclaimed Slytherin price was going to tell him what he'd been doing down there following him, Harry didn't need to have people watching him right now; his shock meeting with Voldemort and his pet was something that he wasn't in any rush to have happen again. Having someone talking to you in your head might seem like a really cool thing to have, but nowhere he'd heard of it did they ever mention the fact you skull felt like it was splitting in two.

"I don't have to answer to _you_." The holier than thou attitude quickly back in place in Draco's reply was all the proof needed that he had expected there to have been some type of confession about what happened as well as avoiding the reason he was down there in the first place. "But rest assured I will prove that you were there and what you did."

- - -

**Xadro:** _I'm glad you liked the story, i needed to take a break from writing anything Harry Potter because after a while it was just becoming a chore to do for me. That and i get ideas for different stories as i'm already updating one so it just got too much in the end to try and sort it all out, but after 5-6 months of concentrating on other things i'm having another crack at it._

**Godrico Gryffindor: **_There's going to be more evil harry/fleur interaction coming, I'm going to use him to try and edge her more and more towards his side of things as the story progresses._

**Tr-Emperor Of The Twilight: **_hahaha, you can thank a number of people for anything related to Star Wars in this story, as soon as the first chapter was wrote a lot of the reviews came back with references to it and how it looks similar to Anakin's fall because Harry really didn't know what he was doing and has been manipulated._

**Outlet of Shadows. **_Thanks._

**archsage150: **_Thanks, i hadn't found one like this myself; i've seen where he's got riddles memories somehow or he's been some type of distant demon/monster/ancient power and then worked with him but never actually having been trained when he was a child. Overall i'm only ever read three types of Harry stories, Harry/Fleur, Harry/Cho and sometimes Harry/Bella. They don't have to be in a relationship but it just seems that these ones don't take them too much out of character, also the books pissed me off with Harry/Ginny and i've never thought of Hermione with anyone. Like i said before the story was never abandoned if it was it would have let people know in my profile, but i just needed to take a break away from the fandom for a while._

**gamefreakss: **_Dumbledore clearly doesn't know everything that happens in the school, and i was hinted that there were more then three magical schools in the world but it was only Durmstrang, Beaxbatons and Hogwarts that interact with each other. With the break out of Azkaban earlier on it isn't that much of a strech that another school would try to reach out at a time when they knew there was going to be a large gathering happening. Instead of sending a headmaster which they might be able to risk they would send an envoy to observe what was happening at the gathering and then decide whether or not if they wanted to be part of that. Nothing happened with the Chamber of Secrets because there was no need for it to be used anymore, and i don't think Sirius will be making much of an appearence in my story._

**Animekingmike: **_Not sure if you mean speechless in a good or bad way, honestly i'm not happy with a large part of the chapter and might be going back to redo it at a later time._

**creature_of_the_pitch_black:** _hahaha, you know what i don't have a clue what i was on writing the great hall scene or that chapter. I stuggled to get anything out for it in the end and at that point in time was becoming bored with writing harry potter as well as getting ready to take a break from the fandom to try and get back any desire and motivation i had for it._

**jjack0310:** _You're going to have to wait and see about that, one thing i will say is that Harry WILL NOT be turned to Dumbledore's side in this story. Evil Harry stories of real quality are few and far between and some i've read before have him coming to his sense and then nearly killing himself over the thing's he's done. To me that option takes away from what the story was built on. Harry's invisibilty cloak has found its way back to Dumbledore, he has no need to give it to anyone else because he's wasn't going to be setting challeneges up for other students. I found it really hard to believe that he didn't have a clue what was happening in his school in books, 1,2,3,4 and six. The prophecy is still out there but with Harry not a clear threat to him Voldemort has no desire to try and find it anymore, instead he wants to watch the world burn thanks to its own saviour. The Tri-Wizard Tournament is still going to happen, it just wont happen the way that it originally did._

**Himuradono: **_Sad? More like hysterical. Well at least for Ron. Snape can't be trusted and he was never told about Voldemort teaching Harry so it's a way to try and play on his guilt for not svaing him while he was at hogwarts. The Gi was a one chapter thing and he'll have normal clothes, i was trying to go in a different direction and it didn't work out that well so don't worry about that. haha, the reaction is going to be probably harder to right for me then actually funny, but i'll try and come up with something that hasn't happened before. Lucius wanting Draco to be given the task is more to do with the fact that it's fallen to Harry, despite him clearly being on their side he still despises him and wants to show that his own family is better suited for the task. Also there hasn't been anything that he's done wrong just yet so Draco won't be as sacred or have a death threats hanging over his head if he failed. Sirius is off doing whatever it is he does, he thinks Harry's dead like the rest of the world so he's not going to be all trusting in Dumbledore with him having been there to protect his Godson while he was in the school._

**Fibinaci:**_ You're welcome. Harry's training has given him spells that the other death waters won't have, added to the fact he's obviously the cloesest to Voldemort their not going to risk doing anything to him. And thank you, the only person that isn't thinking he's acting in a way that he shouldn't be. The spells that he's been taught have undoubtedly given him the arrogance that he's showing, people with power are arrogant to those without it; just because he's harry potter in name doesn't mean he's got to be meek and all i won't do anything to anyone. His attitude is less of I'll sneak him while their asleep, and more of i'll bring the castle down on you if i have to. His former situation and the having the snake whispering in his year since he was taken from the school, has warpped his idea of just who and what dumbledore is. The Ron and Hermione thing, it's a bit of both coping and real anger. He remembers them, but there's also the threat of the wizarding world turning against them if they ever found out what he did; also he's starting to see it is as they left him to face Voldemort on his own where he 'died.'_

**psiharry: **_the sixth reply down explains my thinking behind why i've using what i have for Harry being there._

**bhoy1888: **_Everton?.............Peh like i'd support them ther's only one team in Liverpool and well that's Liverpool. yeah the last chapter wasn't my best piece of work i've done as my writing's improved as a whole. Honestly it was a lack of ommph for writing harry potter fics anymore that led to the crapptastic chapter i posted, i might go back and rewrite it at some point in the near future. I read over it again a few days ago and my eyes nearly bleed when i tried to figure out what i was taking before posting it._

**spedclass: **_Thank you._

**Frozen Wolf13: **_hahaha, you're going to hate me when i start posting the sequel to one of my sarah connor fics. Pity the same couldn't be said about the last chapter i sent you :(_

**Damien of the Shadows: **_Thank you, coming up with ideas you don't think anyone else has got is annoying and probably takes long then writing the story itself. _


	9. Chapter 9

**I know people are waiting for an update for the story or at least i hope they are, but unfortunatley due to both personal and family reasons the story is being put on hiatus for the time being. **


End file.
